


爱与狗屎运的拟合度研究(虫铁AU)

by EstelleLeonard, florazure (EstelleLeonard)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 53,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20598728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelleLeonard/pseuds/EstelleLeonard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelleLeonard/pseuds/florazure
Summary: 正剧卡壳，歪楼又搞了一个AU出来= =真心我问号我自己。。。。一部分设定还是来自 Se× Education，后来逐渐偏离了跑道。官方这么糟心，只能苦中作乐。科学原理别深究 都是我乱搞的，小动作为主，少量开船。





	1. 请查收您的狗屎运

“你真的没算错吗兄弟?”皮肤黝黑的胖子揉揉眼睛。  
“没错，”他边上一个棕色卷发的男孩一脸沮丧，“老天，我以为这么多奖学金覆盖掉生  
活费绰绰有余...”  
“谁能想到学会的钱也要你自己付......而且钱还不少......”  
“我得赶紧找份兼职，内德!”  
Peter Parker的数学非常好，超乎常人的那种好，算个生活开支压根不在话下，何况MIT 还慷慨地给了他全奖。然而报到第一天，他居然开始为钱发愁。  
其中的主要原因是，他在高三后百无聊赖的暑假投稿参加了院系新生计划选拔，原本只想  
在开学求到一个好导师，没想到竟然被一路开挂，被推荐进了工程领域的专业学会。这对  
资源有限的低年级来说无疑是个认识大佬的好机会，可当时并没有人告诉他认识大佬需要  
付出的代价——学会的会费是需要学生自己承担的，而且并不算低，甚至可以说是一笔客  
观的大支出，直接威胁到了他的日常生活。  
“别看着我啊伙计，TA 的职位可抢手了，况且我还没拿到全额奖学金呢!”叫内德的胖 子往回缩了缩，“你可以去给人家编程或者做辅导嘛。”  
话是这么说没错，可惜他们又算错了一卦——MIT 最不缺的就是聪明人，而一个刚入校的 一年级学生立刻就能感受到来自全方位的碾压。Peter 的兼职信息在生活中心的网上挂了 三天，压根无人问津。  
“比你资历高的多了去了。”负责为他答疑解惑的生活中心大妈心不在焉地玩着填字游戏，  
似乎见怪不怪。  
“什么样的工作都行!”急需生活费的少年恳求道。 “哦，这样的话...”大妈抬了抬眼睛，“你是工程学的对吧?” Peter 赶紧点头。 “附近有个住户需要定期修剪草坪，不知道你能做吗......” Peter 差点掀桌，只是他听到了下一句话。  
“给得不低哦，只是这个人似乎很挑剔。”  
“我可以去!”  
Peter Parker是一个很有原则的人，其中第一条原则就是见钱眼开。  
于是，周六一大早，他就出现在了一栋漂亮的别墅前。  
这片区域叫做布鲁克莱恩区，说是附近，其实离学校略有那么些距离，但绿植丰富，环境  
优美，私密性很高，是波士顿著名的富人区，看上去也确实是挑剔人物的选择。  
Peter 比预约提早了 15 分钟来到门口，正在犹豫是到别处先走走还是直接按门铃。突然， 铁门锁口传来咔哒一声，门铃的对讲机里传来一个声音:“请进吧，再这样下去您可能会 中暑。我在进门左转的房间。”  
Peter 还没来得及打招呼，对方就挂断了对讲功能，大门缓缓打开，他只好按指示穿过草 坪，发现别墅的木门已经打开，他便走进了房间。  
“请坐。“房内非常清凉舒适，布置的很温馨，看上去很柔软的沙发上坐着一个颇有些学 者气质的小胡子中年男人，正带上眼镜请 Peter 入座对面的座位。  
怎么回事，这是要面试嘛?  
带着一脸疑问的 Peter 简单道谢后坐了下来，看到两人中间的茶几上放了几张打印的资料。  
“我很高兴您终于愿意来，虽然您本人看上去和我想象的有些差距，”对方的态度彬彬有 礼，听上去之前一直都没有让他满意的人选，而 Peter 不知为什么也没有完全达标的样子 ——果然是个挑剔的雇主。  
“当然，我更建议您和女朋友一起前来...”  
......嗯?  
Peter 愣住了——剪个草坪为什么要带女朋友?!何况他还没有女朋友。 “您在邮件中提到的，你们在 xing 行为中的一些分歧，比如她不愿意开灯...”  
“等等?!”Peter 跳了起来，他不敢相信刚才自己听到了什么，“什么?!”  
“难道有什么不对吗?”对方的表情不为所动，拿起那几张打印资料看了一眼，“没错，  
除了不愿意开灯之外，你们在一些具体姿势上也存在矛盾...”  
“我只是来剪草坪的!!!”Peter 几乎是在尖叫了。  
对方这才露出了一丝迟疑和尴尬的表情:“...您不是前些天发邮件预约的‘闪电’先  
生?”  
“我叫Peter Parker!”Peter往后推了两步，“是MIT学生兼职中心介绍来的!”  
“哦，怪不得!”小胡子露出了恍然大悟的表情和一个不算特别歉意的微笑，“我很抱歉 Parker 先生。”他顺手把桌上的资料收了起来，“我以为您是今天的客户，现在正是他预 约时间的最后 15 分钟，我还以为他改变了主意终于愿意前来。”  
“客户????”Peter 现在满脸问号——刚才的谈话怎么看都不像是什么正经内容。 “我是一个咨询师，如您所见。”  
Peter 摇摇头:“咨询?可是刚才...”  
“我替人们解决一些私密的烦恼——各种烦恼，但主要是类似刚才那种。”对方脸不红心 不跳，Peter 的处理器却有些无法承受过大的信息量，“您在这儿工作，可能会接触到我 的一些客户，其中一部分是为大众所知的人物，所以我必须要求您对在这里看到听到的任 何事情保密......我记得应该有一份保密协议?”  
Peter 这才想起来兼职中心确实给了他几张合同来着，他手忙脚乱地从背包里把合同拿了 出来，里面掉出一份保密协议。  
“额，Pepper Potts......先生?“Peter念着合同上略显拗口的名字，”我还以为您是一 位女士。”  
“啊，抱歉让你失望了。不过希望我们能合作愉快，”对方很快给合同签了字，冲 Peter 笑着眨眨眼，“当然，您要是有什么烦恼，也可以找我商量。”  
“不，不用了，我没有这类烦恼!”Peter 赶忙拒绝。  
“哦?”咨询师打量了一眼，“是因为您已经充分满足吗?亦或者相反，您还没有足够谈 论这个问题的数量基础?”对方的口气游刃有余，仿佛答辩的教授在问 Peter 某个参数是 靠什么算出来的。  
“我拒绝回答这个问题。”Peter 勇敢反击道。  
“其实这类问题比您想象的常见多了，毕竟五个男性当中就有一个......”咨询师似乎并不 太介意少年的炸毛，但他看了 Peter 惊弓之鸟一般的表情后，还是很识趣地终止了有关他 职业的话题，站起身来指了指门外，“既然您是来割草坪的，工具都已经放在花园里了。 哦对了，最好躲着那只德牧。”  
9 月的波士顿正值夏季的末尾，早晚凉快，而午后的空气依旧炎热，Peter 没干多久就已经 满头大汗。当然，除了天气之外还有两个因素影响了他的出汗量——不停在草地上打滚的 大型犬和用着不怎么顺畅的割草机。  
“您家的割草机有问题。”当 Potts 先生好心来送柠檬水时 Peter 正在和拼命摇尾巴示好 的德牧进行搏斗，早前他陪这只大家伙玩了几轮抛接球，现在俨然已经被对方加入了好友 名单。显然，德牧表示友好的方式比较特殊，一心想把少年扑在草地上，怪不得之前雇主 特意提醒他要留意。  
“你不该这么让着 Saturday。”Potts 先生很熟练地捡起地上的飞盘扔向远处，德牧终于 被引开。  
“谢谢。”Peter 接过柠檬水，几口就喝完了，“但她似乎很喜欢我。”  
“Saturday 不是对谁都这么友好，尤其是陌生人......”送水人目送着德牧跑远，转过头 来对少年说道，“你大概听说了我是个挑剔的雇主，事实上真正挑剔的是她。”  
“我的荣幸，先生，她只是有点调皮。”Peter 抹了抹汗，“不过，您家的割草机确实不 太好使，我担心今天可能完不成。”  
“你觉得是哪里有问题呢?”Potts 先生似乎确实很好说话，他并没有指责 Peter 浪费时 间或者质疑他故意磨洋工，而是带着咨询师循循善诱的口吻提出了一个问题。  
“额，大多数情况下是发动机的问题，先生。”Peter 看着雇主走到墙角拿出一个工具箱， 又走过来递给自己。  
“工程学的基础课题，发动机，Parker 先生。”咨询师说道，“你想试试吗?”  
然而拆了半天，Peter 发现原以为使用期间过长产生磨损的发动机是最近才替换的新品， 并且没有任何问题。日暮开始西沉，周围炎热的气温也逐渐散去，但 Peter 显然有些丧气。  
“抱歉，我弄错了。”Peter 懊恼地抓抓头发，Potts 先生露出了一个微笑。  
“好吧，没关系，我本来也没对一年级学生抱什么期待，毕竟你们还没学会结合现实情况  
去解决问题。”  
这种看似宽容却带着一点俯视的语气让 Peter 心里很不高兴，但他确实没能解决问题，因 此也不好反驳。很快，对方又看着他的鞋子发出了善意的笑声:“哦，原来这就是 Saturday 喜欢你的原因。”  
少年顺着对方的目光看去，发现自己的鞋子不知什么时候竟蹭到了一块狗屎。这个高级区  
的公共路段一直有人打扫，连个纸片都没有，显然，这一坨是进门后在花园里不小心踩到  
的。他往一旁的水泥地上一看，发现自己的小半个脚印已经印了上去，而印泥正是德牧的  
便便。  
“哦，我很抱歉!我没注意到!”Peter 马上道歉，想要把鞋子脱下来。不过大妈口中很 难搞的咨询师倒是不太介意的样子:“没关系 Parker 先生，狗屎在我们这行是个很吉利的 东西。”  
“真的吗?”Peter 怀疑对方在假客套。没想到棕发的咨询师笑得非常真诚，Peter 这时候 才在不那么刺眼的阳光中稍微看清了镜片后面密密麻麻的睫毛和愉快的眼神:“我们总跟 客户说，爱情就像狗屎运，都是在不知不觉中蹭到的。”  
“我不是您的客户。”Peter 再次重申。


	2. 约会时会有意外收获

严格来说，Peter 撒谎了，他确实有想咨询的问题——怎么才能追到 Lia?  
Lia 是他的高中同学，2 年级的时候转校，没想到前几天居然在 MIT 附近的餐厅遇上。一问 才知道，原来她拿到了隔壁波士顿学院文学系的 offer。  
两人之前所在的高中属于纽约市口碑很好的特殊公立，经常在竞赛中拿奖，升学率更是有 目共睹。同班同学中，不少都拿到了名校的 offer，内德因为吃坏了肚子与奖学金痛失交臂，另一个死党 MJ 则拿到了计算机科学院的半奖。  
“我想邀请 Lia 一起去周五的讲座。”某天在食堂里Peter 向另两个伙伴征求意见，“你们觉得怎么样?”  
“只要别去听讲座，怎么样都行。”MJ 很快说道。  
不过 Lia 倒是一口答应下来:“哦，你居然抢到了座位?!我一直很想去呢!”

“是吗!”Peter 有些意外，当然更多地是高兴，“我还以为你对理工科的讲座没兴趣。”  
话又说回来，以Peter这点抢票能力，其实是压根抢不到这场讲座的——凡是能在MIT Great Dome举行的都是秒杀型的大牛活动，但Peter刚刚荣升全美工程学会的会员，自然能 拿到一点内部资源——会费高的好处很快就体现了出来。  
“那得看主讲人是谁。”Lia 的眼睛笑得弯弯的，“史塔克教授不光是你们工程学的英雄， 也是我们文学爱好者的偶像，他的科幻短篇虽然数量不多但都非常精彩，大家都觉得他值得一个雨果奖。”  
“哇哦，那真是太好了!”没想到这么快就找到了共同话题，Peter 很欣喜，“那些短篇你最喜欢哪个故事?“  
“《When the moon falls into the sea》?“Lia笑着报了一个名字。  
“月升月落实际是虫洞穿越的那篇?我也很喜欢!”和约会对象的品味一致，Peter 显得很高兴。  
“你觉得故事里的月亮最后为什么落进了海里?”女孩笑着问道。  
“我和内德讨论过这个问题，”Peter 胸有成竹的样子似乎确实是经过了严密论证，“我们认为海水代表的实际上是维持虫洞稳态的负能量的聚合，而地球本身代表了一个宇宙，月亮从黑洞端落入，又从白洞端升起，故事的最后，通道崩塌，月亮终于被吸入奇点，再也没有离开......”  
“Well，”Lia 看着少年兴致勃勃的样子微笑了一下，”看了你也只看懂了一半。”  
Peter 还没来得及问剩下的一半是什么，场内的灯光就暗了下来，大屏幕上打出了演讲者 的名字，周围开始响起热烈的掌声。  
史塔克教授全名 Anthony·Edward·Stark，是量子物理和航空动力学领域无可争议的领军 专家。传说他 18 岁时凭着一句“我对武器没兴趣”拒绝了多少人挤破头都进不了的麻省理工林肯实验室，转投遥远的休斯顿航空研究中心。不过，相较于高深莫测的学者身份，他更为人所知的 是简名Tony Stark。早年，他在研究间隙发表了几篇极其有趣的科幻短篇，很快便在看不 懂论文的普罗大众中获得了超高的人气，甚至现在的官方称呼也改成了那个更为人所知的 简称，长长的原名就只能在青年时代的论文中找到了。  
不过 Peter 的愉快心情等到主讲人上台时完全变成了惊恐，因为站在台上的那个史塔克教 授，和他前些天刚刚签约的Pepper Potts先生长得一模一样!!  
“What the......”  
“Peter，你怎么了?”Lia 一脸莫名地看着少年踩了狗屎的表情。  
“各位，演讲现场不允许拍照和录像，还请大家注意!”台上的主持人重申了一边会场规  
则，并示意主讲人话筒已经打开。  
“史塔克教授真的太低调了，我只在网上看过他年轻时候的照片，还是集体照渣像素的那 种。”Lia 一边跟着大家一起鼓掌一边说道，“不过我觉得他现在比年轻时候更帅气一 些。”

“你说他会不会有个双胞胎兄弟?”Peter 呆呆地问道。  
“为什么?”Lia 不明所以地笑了一下，“你觉得需要两个人的精力才能取得他这样的成 果?”  
错，或许是三个，毕竟他可能还有一些别的成果......Peter 怀着复杂的心情看着工程学的 偶像来到台上和大家打招呼，满心希望这真的只是一个可怕的巧合。演讲现场的气氛堪比 演唱会，而前排的 Peter 本应是打 call 最猛烈的那个，但他现在确实没什么打call 的心 情，只能紧紧追随者讲台上的身影，企图找出和那位咨询师的哪怕一丁点不同。或许是感 受到了他像个跟踪狂一般的目光，史塔克教授居然朝他看了一眼，然后抬了一下眉毛，露出了一个“我认识你”的微笑。  
“Oh my god!他朝我微笑了!!”Lia小声尖叫起来。  
Peter 百分之百希望屁股下的座位能像火箭一样把他弹出会场。  
史塔克教授是一个很会化繁为简的人，他的讲座内容虽然很高深，但却被业余爱好科幻写作的主讲人用一种非常浅显易懂的方式陈述出来，会场的气氛非常热烈，到了提问环节，  
大家也都跃跃欲试，希望自己事先提交的匿名问题能够被这位教授选中。  
“Lia，我们要不要先走，好像会弄到很晚。”Peter 小声建议。 “你疯了，提问环节才是最精彩的，我还想被抽中呢!”Lia 果断拒绝了他。 科学的信徒Peter Parker，开始寻求上帝的帮助。  
没想到上帝居然待他不薄，提问环节一连好几个问题都是高年级学生提的，Peter 暗自松 了口气，当然还伴随着一点失落——他的那些幼稚的问题果然上不了台面。事实证明，他 的心声又被听到了:  
“最后这个问题虽然不是技术上的问题，但很有意思，我觉得适合作为压轴。”史塔克教  
授拿起了最后一张提问牌，“如何平衡科学和人性的关系?请问是哪位的问题?”  
“Peter!!”Lia 疯了一样猛推身边僵尸一般的少年，”你的问题被抽中了!!”  
听到 Lia 的话，四周的目光开始向 Peter 集中，他只能战战兢兢地举手站了起来，主持人 递给他话筒，示意他做一下自我介绍。  
“哦，原来是你。没关系，我认识他，Parker 先生。”史塔克教授点点头，Lia 和其他人 再次发出了惊叹:“史塔克教授怎么会认识他?”“这是谁?”“亲戚?”  
“抱歉，我回头会跟你解释的......”Peter 痛苦地看了Lia 一眼。  
“Parker 先生，您认为科学和人性的区别是什么呢?”史塔克教授走到了前排的少年面前， 就算隔着镜片， Peter也能清楚看到那双棕色眼睛里闪耀的细碎光芒。  
“额，科学讲究的是逻辑和证明......”  
“人性没有逻辑可言吗?”又来了，答辩似的追问，“人们的很多行为、社会秩序、善恶  
标准，实际上也遵循着一定的规律。”  
“但有一些行为是无法用逻辑来解释的......”Peter 在如此直白的注视下有点躲闪，可对 方没有给他任何后退的机会。

“比如?”  
“额......比如......”Peter Parker的脑子现在完全失灵了，他的大脑像在不断被格式化， 原先储存在里面的信息接二连三被清除，而他急急忙忙抓到手里的都不是自己想要的例子。 在这个危急时刻，他的脑海里突然弹出了一条信息。  
“狗屎运!”他脱口而出，周围响起了毫不掩饰的笑声，对面的眼神似乎有些吃惊。  
“不不，我是说......”Peter 瞥了一眼身边的 Lia，女孩的棕色眼睛也在疑惑地望着他，他 只好把目光重新放回教授身上，“爱、爱情就像狗屎运，你不知道什么时候、为什么会蹭上。”  
四周爆发出更大的笑声，不过善意的居多，史塔克教授也笑了，并且看了一眼 Peter 边上 的女孩:“哇哦，这一点我无法反驳。”  
Peter 心虚地低下了头，发现 Lia 有点脸红。  
“我想在座的各位或许都无法反驳。”好心的教授走回了讲台上，Peter 这才松了一口气， “Parker 先生刚才已经告诉了我们人性中可能存在的，无法用科学来解释的问题。”他看 着台下的学生们，微笑着说道，“而我认为这部分人性永远高于已知的所有逻辑。”  
Peter 直到走出会场很远，脑子里还回荡着那个回答和会场里的笑声，他甚至没有注意到 Lia 显得有些心不在焉。  
“你刚才的回答很棒。”Lia 终于轻声说道。  
“你不用安慰我......”Peter 抓了抓头发——原本被抽中提问是一件值得炫耀的大事，结果他却在 Lia 面前把脸丢尽了。  
“不，我觉得那个回答很好。”Lia 停下脚步看着他笑道，“虽然有点笨拙，不过很浪 漫。”  
“哦，谢谢......”Peter 也停下了脚步。  
“你还没告诉我你怎么认识史塔克教授?”Lia 转过身，向少年这里迈了一小步。Peter 顿时紧张起来，他的下巴甚至蹭到了女孩的头发。  
“额，事实上......从头说来......我为了赚生活费去学生中心找活干......然后......”  
“No，Peter，”Lia 抬起头，踮起脚，看着他局促的样子微笑着说道，“我只是想找个借 口罢了。”  
Peter 眼睁睁看着女孩棕色的眼睛向他接近，他的嘴唇上传来温暖的触感，心脏在猛烈敲击着肋骨。紧张中他闭上了眼睛，却发现自己竟没有其他任何的感觉。  
很快，Lia 就退了回去。Peter 赶紧睁开眼，发现女孩的眼神里有些遗憾和释然:“Well， 看来似乎并不是这样的。”  
“......What?不，Lia 我从高一开始......”  
“就喜欢我，”Lia 依旧带着那股微笑，“我当然看得出来，Peter，你太不会藏秘密 了。”

“噢......”原来自己一直守在心里的秘密早就被戳穿了，Peter 不知从哪里冒出一股沮丧来，“那么你当时为什么......”  
“我总觉得还有时间、还有机会，而且，有人暗恋的感觉确实很不错。”Lia 露出一个抱歉的眼神，“对不起，Peter。”  
“没关系，我们现在有的是时间啊。”Peter 感觉这个对话的走向有点不太对。  
“你自己可能还没发现，”Lia 笑了一下， Peter 感觉自己还在纠结一道早就无解的题， “你已经不喜欢我了。”  
“Lia，我当然一直都想约你......”  
“这是你用逻辑推理出来的结果，Peter，不是你内心真正的想法。”Lia 捏了捏他的肩膀，“你的吻完全说明了这一点。 ”  
Peter 缩了缩脖子，不太明白对方究竟想说什么——是说他技巧太差吗?  
“总有一天你会明白的，”女孩认真地看着少年的眼睛，“All you have to know is in that kiss。”


	3. 情感类咨询费用昂贵

“她这是什么意思?”Peter 戳着乱糟糟的色拉沮丧地问道。 “概括来说，你被甩了。”MJ 总结了一下。  
“别灰心兄弟，”内德补了一句，“听上去不是你的错。”他看了边上的女孩一眼，示意 她接句话，但MJ 无视了他，而是伸出手从 Peter 身上揪下一根长长的纤维。  
“你终于学会吐丝了，Spider boy?”MJ看着Peter坏笑。  
Peter 小时候非常喜欢 Spiderman 的漫画，而一直疼爱他的阿姨May曾经送了一套蜘蛛侠的儿童战衣给他，骗他说虽然现在只是 Spiderboy，但只要多做好事，长大就能变成 Spiderman。这个童话随着年龄的增加逐渐失去了光环，不过，刚拿到衣服的 Peter 曾经对此深信不疑，休息日几乎去哪儿都要穿着，并自称Spiderboy。  
“哦，不是，是我雇主家的德牧。”Peter 一眼就认出了那是 Saturday 的毛。 “你之前不是担心她很难搞吗?”内德问道，“实际怎么样啊?”  
“首先，是他，”Peter 纠正道，“额，人还不错，不过第一天就叫我修割草机，然后我还失败了......”  
“What?”MJ 发出一声嗤笑。  
“Well，一般不都是发动机的问题吗?”Peter 手里的色拉快被他戳烂了，两个小伙伴也 只能面面相觑，毕竟他们都没什么实践经验。  
“比起这个，”内德也发现了一根狗毛，“他们家德牧倒是很喜欢你。”  
“那是因为我踩到了它的屎，身上飘散着它熟悉的味道。”

“这就是你那个狗屎比喻的灵感?”MJ 依旧犀利，她还把扯下的狗毛推到了 Peter 的色拉 边上。  
“希望狗毛也能给你灵感。”内德开玩笑道。 Peter 忽然真的有灵感了。  
这天下午，少年又来到了雇主家门口。他低头看了看鞋子，上面干干净净，少年犹豫了一  
下，终于按下门铃。  
“谁?”这次，应门的是一个女声。  
“您好。我是MIT学生中心介绍来的Peter Parker，您家的草坪上次只修了一半。”

“欧，好的，请进。”

还是原来的门厅，还是一样的摆设，但迎接他的换成了一位身材高挑的金发女性。 “Potts 先生不在吗?”Peter 问道。  
“Potts 先生?”金发女郎皱起了眉头，“我和我丈夫分居很多年了。”她看了看少年一 脸迷茫的表情，忽然顿悟了什么:“哦!我明白了!”这位陌生的女士转头对着二楼大声 喊道:“Tony Stark!你又顶着我的名字招摇撞骗!”  
“是你自己授权我签字的，还让我替那个叫‘闪电’的胆小鬼做咨询，结果我被放鸽 子!”楼上传来熟悉的声音，“再说了，那些书的作者叫Pepper Saturday Potts，又不光是你一个人!”  
“抱歉，”金发女士转头对着 Peter 略带歉意地说，“之前那天我有事外出，委托了我朋友和你签约。 ”  
“欧......所以，史塔克教授他不是......额，不是......”  
“欧，亲密关系咨询师?”金发女子看着 Peter 纠结的样子勾起了嘴角，“Well，不如 说这只是他每周六的课题——所以书上只有 Saturday 的名字，尊敬的教授只是把这个课题当做周末的消遣而已。”她笑着看看Peter 欲言又止的样子，“我才是合同上的雇主，Pepper Potts，这栋房子的主人。你之前看到的那个冒牌货只是因为要在MIT做个项目才不得不寄生在我这里而已。”  
“借住!”楼上的人纠正道。

“还有其他问题吗?”这位女士看上去和蔼可亲、精神抖擞，但语速非常快。

“......额，事实上，”Peter 闪烁其词，“我最近，确实，遇到了一些问题。”  
金发女士抬了抬眉毛:“你想找我咨询?技巧?怪癖?还是......“

“不不，只是我不太明白是否还喜欢一个女孩?”  
“Boring。”Potts 女士很快下了结论，“我不教初级课程。”

“What?”

“Hey，Stark!”她又开始冲着楼上喊，“这儿有个入门课的客户!”

“我收费很贵，他付不起。”  
“他是 MIT 的学生，可以给你跑模型。”  
“他才一年级。”  
金发女士转过头瞪着 Peter。  
“我......”Potts 女士开始打手势要 Peter 快点接话，“我在高中时候就把基础动力学模 型都跑过一遍了，包括斯特兰奇博士提出的中子模型。”  
过了几秒，楼梯上冒出一个棕发的脑袋来:“但你还是解决不了割草机的问题。”  
“我解决了。”Peter 举起手上的刷子，“是 Saturday 的毛，夏末开始是德牧进入换毛季， 草地上那些卷到了割草机里，所以不是发动机的问题。”  
“......好吧，先去把草地剪了。”脑袋又缩了回去，“今天我没空，明天晚上再来。”  
“明天我们有一个小聚会。”金发女士笑着拍了拍Peter 的肩膀，“建议你 7点来，能赶上晚餐。”  
“等等，所以明天来的都是你们圈子里的人吗?”这两个所谓的咨询师已经让 Peter 够受的了，他可不想被一群 Potts 包围。  
“哦，不，”Pepper 笑得很放肆，“这一行可没什么圈子。”  
第二天晚上，Peter 如约来到雇主家门口，发现铁门开着，上面挂了许多装饰，昨天刚剪 好的草地上放着音乐，已经零零碎碎站了一些人，Pepper 正一边倒饮料一边招呼 Peter 过 来。  
“嘿，来了一个小朋友?”其中一个胖子打量着Peter，“是你说的那个客户?”  
“没错，也是史塔克的模型助手。”Pepper 介绍道，无视 Peter 生无可恋的眼神。  
“幸会，先生，我是MIT工程学一年级的Peter Parker。”  
“我是Potts的出版商，Happy Hogen。”对方伸出手来和Peter重重握了一下，“史塔克的那些科幻短篇也是我帮他整理的。”  
“所以，你是 MIT 的学生?”边上另一个颇具异域风情的红头发女士也上来和 Peter 打招 呼，“娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫，我是搞射线的，2年前进的休斯顿，加入了史塔克教授的项目组。”  
“您就是那个研究陨石元素的俄罗斯科学家?!”  
“俄罗斯‘美女’科学家。“罗曼诺夫女士笑着纠正了Peter，”为什么选了工程学?诺贝尔可没有工程学奖。“  
“别理他，Peter。”Potts 给 Peter 递了一杯饮料，”她连割草机都修不了，只会理论。”  
“我认为理论物理很重要，是工程学的基础，”Peter 真心实意地说，“但我更想把理论运用到实际中，有朝一日可以实现更快更方便的宇宙探索。”  
“这么说你想来我们休斯顿搞火箭咯?“

“那是我的梦想，“Peter 有些不好意思，毕竟对一个本科学生来说，谈这些还为时尚早， 不过，“小时候我住在休斯顿附近，曾经自己偷溜过去参观过一次......”  
“你一个人!?”Pepper 叫道，Peter 点点头。  
“对，当时我只有五岁，后来研究所的人联系到了我阿姨——我父母很早就去世了，我一 直跟她生活，她跑来接我，把我骂了一顿。”Peter 有点不好意思地挠挠头。  
“哇哦，我有点佩服你。”Happy 说道，“看来那次旅行给你留下了深刻印象。”  
“是的先生，非常震撼!不过到的那天其实并不是开放日。”Peter 挠完头开始摸鼻子，“我在门外站了很久，后来门居然开了，有个研究员说再等下去我们可能会中暑，她愿意破例带我们参观。”  
“休斯顿研究中心还能这样操作?”罗曼诺夫女士似乎非常意外，“据我所知即使是展厅，管理也非常严格，规定时间之外带人参观的行为可能会受处分。“  
“是这样的吗?!你是说她后来被处分了?”Peter 吃了一惊，开始担心起那个好心的研究员。  
“休斯顿研究中心过去没几个女研究员吧，没听她们说起过被处分的事情啊。”Happy 对着天空想了想，”史塔克倒是一天到晚被叫去谈话。可惜他学术水平实在太高，那些老头虽然看他不爽，但都拿他没办法，也不舍得开掉他。”  
“用那些老头的话说，他就是个麻烦制造者，”Pepper 带着诡异的笑容补充道，“当然还有个原因是他长得太好看了，所以年轻时经常被误认成女孩子引来不少追求者。”  
“哇哦，你有照片吗!”罗曼诺夫马上来劲了。  
“你去问 Steve 要吧，他可是官方认证护花使者，替史塔克挡了不少人。”Pepper 咯咯笑 了起来。  
Peter 在这些对话中有些插不上嘴，他下意识往别墅方向看去，发现那位研究中心的麻烦 人物正靠着门框向他招手。  
“抱歉，失陪。”Peter 暗地里抹了一把汗，向几个叽叽喳喳的大人告别。  
“话说......”Happy 望着少年跑上门廊同棕发男子汇合，忽然眯起眼睛幽幽地问，“Steve 和这家伙到底要别扭到什么时候?”  
“这可不是别扭，是原则问题，史塔克不会让步的。”Pepper 无所谓地咬了一口 Pizza，“虽然Steve这么做也是为了维护他的利益。”  
“那得看是谁的原则。站在国防部的角度，经费是国家给的，在规定时间自然应该提交成果。”罗曼诺夫耸了耸肩，“只不过我们组并不喜欢这套逻辑。”  
“所以你就用纳税人的钱去买包?” Happy给拿着爱马仕限定款的红发女人一个白眼。  
“任何技术都可能造福人类，也可能成为威胁人类的武器。”罗曼诺夫依旧冷着脸，“如果托卡马克只能靠热聚变才能起作用，必然沦为后者。史塔克想要找到更安全的冷聚变方案，而国防部为了年度预算已经等不下去，甚至想要用叛国者的帽子断送他的前程。”女科学家似乎很看不惯这种仗势欺人的做法，“早知如此，当年他与其受九头蛇的折磨，还不如把休斯顿的数据供出来。”  
Happy又翻了个白眼。


	4. Spiderboy的初恋假设

“你 21 了?”刚走上台阶，他手里早已喝空的饮料杯就被史塔克教授抽走了。  
“我没喝酒!”Peter 抗议。  
“Pepper 做的饮料里面肯定有酒。”教授皱了一下眉头，随后对 Peter 说道，“跟我来。”  
他们很快走上楼梯，来到了二楼的房间——与其说是房间，这里更像是一个实验室，好几台处理器正在跳动着数字，模型打印机里正有什么部件被制作出来，部分操作由灵活的小型机器手臂代替。  
“太酷了吧!”Peter 忍不住发出惊叫。  
“你说你做过斯特兰奇的模型?”听到这么不加掩饰的赞美，史塔克的心情似乎变好了很多。  
“是的，高三的时候。不过结果和他的假设差很多，后来倒腾了很久才发现是当初设置的 时候忽略了相关性的几个条件，”Peter 老老实实地按照教授的指示做到一台电脑前，发 现上面满是复杂的参数，“其实我到您这儿来割草也是拜那个模型所赐......”  
“怎么说?”教授有些好奇。  
“我把自己的实验经过写了一篇论文，然后学校替我投给了全美工程学会，居然拿到了推荐。”  
“然后你就没钱交会费了?!”对方抑制不住笑声，Peter 尴尬地点了点头，“这堆数据我用其他模型都无法吻合，还差斯特兰奇的假设没有验证，你想试试吗?”教授拍拍少年的肩膀。  
Peter 没有讲话，他一方面不敢相信自己被委以如此重任，一方面又担心自己搞砸了重要的实验结果。  
“别担心，我有备份。”言下之意，我本来也没有期待很多。这让 Peter 反而生出一股斗志来。很快，他就把模型建好，任凭电脑自动跑起了公式。而史塔克教授则在身后检查着 那些 3D 部件。他并没有在看Peter 的进度，却在恰到好处的时间点开始了咨询服务:  
“所以你为什么怀疑自己不喜欢那个女孩呢?”  
“......Well，在她吻我之前，我一直以为我喜欢。”  
“那个吻有什么不对吗?”  
“umm......说实在的，我不知道有什么不对，好像目前为止都是这种感觉——心跳加快、紧 张、不敢动......”  
“所以，你的问题基本上可以概括为——为什么当时我有没有分泌多巴胺?”  
“多巴胺?”  
“瞳孔扩张、心跳加速、紧张......这些都是多巴胺的一部分效果，当然也会因为别的情绪引起因此不是充分条件。”史塔克教授平静地说道，“关键取决于是否引起了情欲的本能反应。”  
“什、什么......本能?”  
“进入、结合、占有。”教授回头看着少年一脸尴尬的样子，只好换了个说法:“好吧，  
当时你最直接的感受，是想往前跨一步还是往后退一步?”  
“我......”Peter 很快回忆了一下僵硬的身体，“好像并没有想往前......”  
“答案似乎很明显了。”史塔克教授很快得出了结论。 又一次，房间里陷入了沉默。  
“她是你初恋吗?”背后的声音突然问道，“刚才说目前为止都是这种感觉?”  
“额......不算是。”Peter 结结巴巴地说，“、这会有什么关系吗?“  
“最初的体验往往反映了最根本的需求，会对人的心理造成长久而深刻的影响，你知道心理学有个‘投射’的概念吗?有一个可能地假设是，你在之后的那些姑娘身上看到了类似的特质或者特征，从而产生了好感，”史塔克教授缓缓分析着，“而在更亲密的接触之后，这种感觉消失了，你的潜意识否定了她替代那位初恋女士的可能。”  
说完这句之后教授等了一会儿，发现少年那边没有回话:“看来我猜对了?”这个 case 似 乎对经验老道的研究者来说过于简单，他露出了一个意料之中的微笑，“所以，她们的共同点是什么?”  
“......友善、聪明，”Peter 缓缓总结着自己的记忆，“深色的眼睛、短发......”他没有 转过身，只留了一个心虚的背影，“我喜欢的女孩都是这个类型。”他迟疑了几秒:“... ...如果我说了，你不能嘲笑我。”  
“你放心，我的笑点很高。”  
又过了几秒，Peter 终于叹了一口气，对专家坦白道:“......我小的时候，去过休斯顿中心。那天不是开放日，但有个研究员好像是违反了规定接待了我。”  
背后没有传来嘲笑声，少年于是深吸一口气讲了下去:“总之，她很聪明、风趣、一头短发，其他细节我记不太清楚了，不过我一直都记得她的眼睛......umm，我不知道该怎么形容， Lia 的眼睛也很漂亮，但是......“他低头假装打了几个字掩饰尴尬:“小时候我和别的孩子不太一样，不喜欢橄榄球，一心想探索宇宙。不过周围没人对这个感兴趣，所以也没什么朋友，”Peter 尴尬地停顿了一下，很快露出了一个浅笑，”您可能觉得太夸张了，不过我当时真的觉得自己可能一辈子都只能孤孤单单地在黑暗里数星星......所以，我永远都 不会忘记大门打开那一刻的心情。“少年似乎在回忆那段梦一般美好的经历，“那天她带 我看的一切都比书上写得更神奇、更广阔 100 万倍，我想我一辈子都会记得。”他鼓足勇 气补充道:”其实，我一心想要学工程学，有一部分原因是想再去见见那个人。”  
史塔克教授很久都没有接话，最后他轻声问道:“所以，这是多久之前?”  
“13年前的8月10日，我记得很清楚，因为是我生日，” Peter轻声说，“我跟家里撒 了谎，说有小伙伴为我搞生日派对，然后就穿着派对变装溜出了门，”他望着屏幕上不断跳动的字符，“其实我早就查到那天是闭馆日了，可是没有别的地方能去，我就想，不如去碰碰运气。”  
背后没有任何回应，但 Peter 并不在意，他回忆起南部燥热的夏天、孤独行驶在柏油路上 的巴士和烈日下滚落额头的汗水，以及心中一遍遍重复的请求:“我站在那扇门前，第一次真心实意向上帝祈祷，希望他能给我一个奇迹。”想到这儿他忽然笑了一下，“抱歉， 您可能不相信有上帝，用您的话说，这大概算是我的狗屎运。”  
又过了很长时间，史塔克教授终于打破沉默，说道:”休斯顿研究所的平均年龄......“  
“将近40岁，而有资格接待外部人员的都是工作 5 年以上的员工，即使她是像您这样 18 岁就破格录取的天才，当时也至少 23 了，“Peter 马上接口道，“我当然知道年龄上的差距。”  
教授很识趣地没有再吭声。  
“......史塔克教授，”Peter 轻声问道，“在见到她之前，我还能喜欢上别人吗?”  
电脑在此时发出了运算完成的提示音，屏幕显示数据吻合分布，并给出了结论。  
“哦!成功了!”Peter 兴奋地跳了起来，但他身后的史塔克教授却并没有跟着一起欢呼， 相反，他的声音变得异常严肃起来。  
“Parker 先生。”  
“教授，您来看看!我做得怎么样?!结果符合假设!”少年没有听到背后那句过于冷静  
的呼唤。  
“Spider boy。”史塔克教授忽然换了一个称呼，刚才还在蹦跶的Peter马上僵住了。  
“......What?“Peter 僵硬地转身，不可置信地望着身后抱着手臂打量他的人，“你怎么 ......”  
“大热天你穿着那套衣服一个人跑到研究中心，应该不会不记得吧?那天你坚持自己就叫这个名字。”  
电脑的屏幕上依旧显示着模型吻合的提示，室内光线在教授的眼镜上形成一小缕反光。 Peter 望着对方认真的表情，忽然感觉到了什么:“......当时，您也在吗?”  
史塔克教授没有点头，也没有摇头，只是缓缓说道:“13 年前的夏天，国际空间站发生了 一些故障，我们小组为了赶进度集体加班，休息日都没回去。”  
“......您认识那位研究员?!”  
“那一组的组员全部都是男性，Peter。”教授缓缓说出了一句惊人的话，Peter 顿时心底 一凉。他紧紧盯着对方的表情，但史塔克先生完全没有开玩笑的意思，“那天是休息日， 清洁工们也都不在，研究中心主任上完厕所发现居然没纸，只好打电话给我求助，当时他说的第一句话是......”  
“Houston，we have a problem。”房间里传来两人异口同声的声音。  
史塔克教授平静地看着面前露出惊恐表情的少年，试图用语气和语调缓解接下来的冲击力， “我有一个同胞姐姐，我们长得几乎一模一样，也都很像母亲，”他看 Peter 似乎完全不信的样子，“年轻时，我没有留胡子的习惯，研究员几乎都是白大褂平底鞋，服装上辨识 度很低，因此有时会被误认为女性。”他缓缓脱下眼镜，露出了被镜片遮挡的那双异常明 亮的深棕色眼睛，Peter 甚至都看清了那些浓密的下睫毛。  
“这是我对您问题的结论，Mr.Parker，多年前的误解似乎对您造成了长久的困扰。”那双 眼睛仿佛是月下深沉的湖水，而那些睫毛像是夏末在湖边停留的蝴蝶，“我想，既然已经 知道了真相，就应该尽早彻底解决您的问题。“  
“这不可能......”Peter 在巨大的冲击下憋了半天才憋出这么一句话，他很快启动了应激 功能，开始拼命寻找其他的可能性:“或许是你姐姐?”  
“我们的父母离婚后，她一直跟随母亲生活在国外，已经多年没有回美国了。”  
“或许她趁你不注意的时候来了美国?!没通知你就到休斯顿看你了?!”Peter 开始毫 无边际地说起胡话来，但这一切都没有换来对方的点头。  
“Mr.Parker，”沉静的湖水在灯光映衬下泛出优雅的光泽，少年痛苦地发现那圈漂亮的如 同遥远恒星一般的光晕与自己记忆中的一模一样，“我很抱歉。”  
Pepper 回到别墅的时候正撞上夺路而逃的 Peter，少年在慌乱中敷衍地与她告别，带着一 头浆糊冲了出去。  
“你又在搞什么，史塔克!“Potts 女士对着二楼喊道。“只是在做咨询而已。“楼上传来一个不怎么响亮的回答。


	5. 登门道歉时最好带上甜甜圈

没过几天，学生中心便通知 Peter 他与 Potts家的合同取消了，Peter也顺理成章，再没去找过史塔克教授，他在学生中心零零碎碎接着一些其他兼职，后来在校外的一家叫做‘小蜜贱’的甜品店找到了一个稳定的岗位。  
小蜜贱的面试和其他地方不太一样，老板 Lee 先生不怎么在乎经验和技能，反而问 Peter 喜欢什么漫画，答案自然是蜘蛛侠，没想到当天他就拿到了 offer。入职后他发现几乎所有员工都有被问这个问题，回答也都五花八门，外送员韦德是漫画英雄死侍的铁杆粉丝， 他推测 Lee 老伯是一个隐藏的阿宅，并利用真心话大冒险的机会把验证推测的锅甩给了Peter。  
被迫肩负所有店员期待的 Peter 某天借口想找有趣的书看，让Lee 先生给他推荐一些私藏， 没想到店长一口答应，并向他展示了非常正经的书柜，看到 Peter 扑空了的表情，老头神秘兮兮地问道:“欧，难道你是来找那本书的?”  
“那本书?”  
“Well，最受波士顿高材生们喜欢的著作，”老头看着Peter 一脸迷茫的表情，“你居然 不知道吗?!”  
Peter 报了几个畅销学术教材的名字，没想到都一一被否决了。店长一边摇头一边把一本 装帧精美的新书交到少年手上:“看样子你还没有赶上潮流!”

看到作者名字的瞬间Peter差点晕过去——Pepper Saturday Potts。   
“不，我不需要这个。”他想把书推回去，没想到老头店长力气惊人，硬是把他的动作堵了回去。   
“你都已经是大学生了，该看看这个了。”Lee 先生很坚持并且带着一脸揶揄的笑。 非常不幸，这本书当天晚些时候就被室友内德发现了。   
“你居然有 Potts 教授的书?!”胖子吃惊地问道。   
“店长硬塞给我的。”Peter 假装满不在乎的样子，“你想要的话送给你了。”   
“伙计，你必须看看这本!”内德忽然高风亮节起来，似乎是不想抢了好兄弟的宝贝。见Peter 还是无动于衷，胖子忽然压低了声音暗搓搓凑到他耳边说道，“你知道吗?人体的基础敏感带一共有7个。”   
“7 个?!”Peter差点从椅子上摔下来，他也压低了声音回应，“我以为只有 3 个!”   
“在看 P53 之前我也以为只有三个。”胖子摇摇头，“太深奥了，朋友，你值得拥有。”   
Peter 很快又怂了回去:“我又不急着看。”他斜了一眼小伙伴，“你看这个干什么?你 又没有女朋友。”   
“有备无患啊!”内德义正言辞。   
话虽如此，但 Peter 还是受到了一定程度的蛊惑，晚上睡觉前，他忍不住把书小心翻开，心中默念真的只看一眼。然而，在被过于直白的图示逼停三秒后，他不由自主地发出了惊叫:“这里也是吗!”   
门外很快传来胖子的声音:“Told ya。”   
在他不幸被灌输了新知识的第二天，Peter 居然在甜品店遇到了作者 Potts 女士本人。   
“Hi，我有个小忙想请你帮一下。”Pepper 找到了正忙着把甜甜圈放到橱窗里的 Peter， 店员一度以为自己偷看 P53 的行为穿帮了，“Tony 擅自取消了我们的合同——虽然严格来 说签字人是他......总之，后来我也找过其他人，但星期六——哦，我是说我的德牧，不喜欢他们。”Pepper 的灰蓝色眼睛探究着 Peter 的表情，“你还能来吗?”   
“哦，额，我觉得不太合适。”Peter 不着痕迹地绕开了她的目光，可专业咨询师哪会这么容易被甩掉呢。   
“这样真的好吗?“著书等身的女士笑着说道，”通常，我们并不认为一味的逃避是问题解决的标志。“   
“既然他告诉你了，你就该知道我的难处。”Peter 有些生气Pepper 的纠缠。   
“他什么都没说，但我们是多年的朋友，我知道肯定有什么不对劲。” Pepper发起了进 攻，“咨询师有替客户保密的义务，Parker 先生，所以我只能来问你。”Peter 关上橱窗 准备躲去后厨，女士停顿了一下，忽然对着青年换了一个话题:“你知道我和史塔克是怎 么认识的吗?“   
Peter 向咨询师摇摇头:“这很重要吗?”   
“我毕业之后就开了自己的心理咨询所，专攻创伤性治疗，后来才逐渐成为研究亲密行为的专家。”Pepper 平静地看着 Peter 一脸并不想听的表情， “我认识史塔克的时候他 20 多岁，”她紧紧盯着 Peter 的眼睛，强迫他听下去，“他是我的客户。”   
“什......”   
“Anthony Stark是个天才，17岁从MIT毕业，18岁就进了休斯顿研究所，自视甚高非常臭屁，周围也确实有不少人追捧他，当时波士顿夜场还流行一句话:Everybody loves Anthony—— 是不是很难想象?”Pepper 看了一眼 Peter 过载的表情，“结果，22 岁时，史塔克被一位‘极其亲密的友人’出卖，黑市军火商绑走他，要求他供出休斯顿中心的机密数据，”咨询师的每一个字都像核弹那样冲击着 Peter 的神经，“幸好当时军火商内部有情报局的内线，史塔克在他的帮助下逃了出来，机密没有泄露，但很快他的心理就出现了问题——他抗拒和人的接触，包括最普通的肢体碰触，这是典型的创伤性恐惧症，由于关押时的私刑折磨导致的。”女士皱起了眉头。   
“所以，你是说......”   
“史塔克教授之所以开始研究心理学的内容，甚至成了我的合著人，并非因为单纯由于他智慧过人，而是为了解决自身的问题......我们曾经取得了很好的疗效，Well，当初来看……”Pepper 看着少年动摇的眼睛，“但是几个月前他的情况出现了意外反复，并且更加严重。因此，这次他搬来我这儿不单是为了 MIT 的项目。”咨询师的眉宇间透露出深深的担忧，“我不得不怀疑当初的治疗并没有彻底解决他的问题，而任何的异常因素都可能导致难以预料的结果，Parker先生，作为他的治疗师我已经违反了保密职责，我只想以他朋友的身份请求你，告诉我究竟发生了什么。”   
Peter 无言以对，他看了表情坚决的咨询师一眼，这才轻声说道:“……emm，你还记得我曾 经去过休斯顿研究中心吗?”   
“你小时候那次?”   
“对，”Peter 尴尬地点点头，移开目光深吸了一口气，“那天接待我的研究员似乎是 Stark 教授，而我错把他认成了一位女性。”   
咨询师露出一个惊讶的表情，并在 3 秒内完成了其他剧情的脑补，她很快恢复了平静的扑克脸:“他年轻时候确实经常被认错，“女士点点头表示理解，“Tony 有个同胞姐姐， Ally，你真该看看他们小时候的照片，简直一模一样。“教授的眼睛观察着少年脸上的 表情，”所以，你觉得受到了伤害或者侮辱?”   
“当然不!这怎么可能!”Peter 立刻否认，“只是...我...有些无法接受这个事实。”   
Pepper 抬了抬眉毛，她的上一个问题不是没有依据的，事实上，当年错把史塔克博士当成女性，擅自跑来献殷勤的人当中，有相当一部分会在得知真相后把责任推到对方身上，认为自己才是那个受骗出洋相的受害方。Peter 这么斩钉截铁的否认倒是让 Pepper 给他加了几分，同时也让治疗师放了心，看上去这边的问题并不是她正在寻找的症结。   
“你看，Peter，这不是你们任何一方的过错，”Pepper 的语气缓和了很多，但她很快指出，“根据我的观察，道歉的似乎是他，我猜，你可能也察觉到了这样并不合适?”   
Peter 没有接话，Pepper 看了看他纠结的表情，继续说道:“站在我的角度上说，他完全可以选择不告诉你，Peter，你想过这个可能性吗?”咨询师望着少年动摇的眼睛，“他可以选择另外一套说辞来解释你的困扰——我现在就能给你编出 5 个——但这样一来他就是在害你，所以Tony 选择在发现真相的第一时间告诉你，而根据你的反应，他选择了终止我的合约。”   
“......我很抱歉，”Peter 终于下定决心看了一眼女作家，“我当时一下子懵了，也不知道现在该怎么跟他说。”   
“好好想想，这可比搞懂你们那些理工科笑点容易多了，” Pepper笑了笑，“你真该看看他搬来后在厕所里贴了什么标签。”   
“休斯顿，我们有个小麻烦?“Peter 想到了当年在接到电话后，年轻的博士曾一本正经地告诉Spider boy那个电话是从宇航飞船上打来的。他忍不住勾起了嘴角，而对面的Pepper 则露出了比刚才更诧异的表情。   
再一次按响门铃时，应门的是好几天都歇在家里的史塔克教授。   
“如果你对上次的咨询不够满意的话......”   
“我想向您道歉，史塔克先生。“Peter 对着对讲机说道，“责任在我，我那天的反应太过无礼了。”他抢在对方回答前补充，“Potts 女士来找过我了，我很抱歉。”   
“......Parker 先生，你不必这样。”不知是因为电流传导的关系还是户外不怎么好的收音， Peter 忽然在教授的声音里听到了一丝不易察觉的柔软，“我只希望这件事不会给你的职 业选择和感情造成任何困扰。”少年几乎是在同一时间回忆起了当年那个稍显低沉但却非常温柔的声线，它的主人不仅在当时冒着被事后问责的压力擅自接待了他，甚至到现在，都还要为并非是由他造成的误会而替另一方思前想后，而幼稚的spider boy自己却从未想过这些是否也对当事人造成了困扰。   
“比起这些，现在外面确实挺热的，教授。”Peter 的心里涌起一股奇怪的感觉，“您至 少请Spider boy进去吹吹冷气吧。”   
对方愣了一下，然后发出一声轻笑——Peter 感觉那笑声就像一根扫过他心脏的羽毛—— 铁门应声缓缓打开:“小心别踩到狗屎，上次我被 Pepper骂惨了。”史塔克教授提醒道。   
“我还以为狗屎是好兆头呢。”Peter 在别墅门打开的瞬间回敬了笑盈盈的胡子男。这次 史塔克教授没有带眼镜，那片湖水在金色的阳光下泛出温暖的颜色。当走近的时候，他甚至能隐约看到自己的身影出现在波光里。   
好像有点不妙……他可以明显感觉到心跳的加速，他的手心甚至有些出汗，不过按照教授的说法，这也不一定是多巴胺造成的。   
“哦，甜甜圈?”史塔克教授接过少年手里的小盒子有点惊讶，“Pepper告诉你的?”   
“是的，我现在那里打工。”Peter 笑了笑，他很快辨认出那个惊讶里还藏着一点高兴 ——女作家在离开时意味深长地向少年推荐了几个口味，“如果您喜欢我可以经常给您送 来，顺便还能帮您跑跑模型。”   
“Deal。”


	6. 万圣节适合升级装备

自那之后，布鲁克莱恩区的某家住户便成了小蜜贱的忠诚客户，而别墅的二楼也变得热闹起来。  
Tony Stark这几个字母组合在学界有着特殊的地位，这个名字的背后是好多项突破性的专 利发明和对物理学的大胆阐释，相比楼下那位女士，他的著书并不算多，论文倒是不少，而 Peter 对那些理论和验证方法几乎已经烂熟于心。这一点在他成为事实上的实验助手后 体现出了巨大的优势，他们很快发现，两人的交流有时甚至只靠几个单词，或者一个页码就能完成。没过几天，刚开始的距离感就转变成了 Peter 喋喋不休的提问和史塔克教授不厌其烦的解惑，二楼开始变得嘈杂，Pepper 甚至有一次冲上来要求两人停止因某个她听不懂的笑话引发的傻笑。  
有几次他们为某个参数而吵起来，以至拨通休斯顿的电话要求罗曼诺夫在内的研究员们主持公道，这么一来，史塔克教授在MIT 招收了一个有趣的一年级学生的事情便彻底传开， 别墅二楼又变成了一个热闹非凡的电报中心，Peter 很快和素未谋面的研究员混熟了，他发现休斯顿的人互相之间都直呼其名，史塔克教授也不是 Professor，而只被称为 Tony， 只有Pepper在讨论咨询问题的时候会把教授叫做Professor Saturday。  
“你也可以只叫 Tony 啊，Doctor 和 Professor 都太长了，没意义。”某一天教授提议道， 不过 Peter 心里还是有些无法接受，毕竟叫 Tony 听着太亲切了，而对方一直以来都是他仰望的对象。最后，他们同意以‘Mr.Stark’作为共识，主要是因为“Mr比那两个 title 看着精炼一些”。  
刚开始，Peter 完全没有发现教授的情况有什么异常，他思路敏捷，经常开 Peter 和 Pepper 的玩笑，少年甚至怀疑店里那些说辞是专业咨询师为了把他骗回来道歉的剧本。直到有一天，他终于运算出了一个很难的方程，兴冲冲跑下楼一把拉起沙发上的教授想和他 分享一下成果，就在那个瞬间，他突然感到对方的另一只手像钳子那样猛地抓住了他的手腕，一下子将他甩开，以至于他整个人往后退了几步，险些撞上茶几。  
“Tony!!”坐在沙发另一边的 Pepper 立刻上前扶住 Peter。  
“......抱歉，”Peter 吃惊地望着比他显得更惊恐的教授，但对方很快就在他的注视下勉强掩饰住了失态，“抱歉，这不是我的本意，Mr.Parker。”  
“不，我......”Peter 很清楚自己一定是做错了什么，但他不知道究竟错在哪里，只能求助地看着一边的 Pepper。  
“我想 Pepper 可能没有告诉你一些细节。“对方掩饰地整理了一下头发，但 Peter 能看出 来他地面部肌肉因为紧张而有些不自然的动作，“简单来说，我对身体接触比较反感，不 过不包括那些短暂的、礼节性的，比如握个手什么的。”对方没敢看少年的眼睛，“所以，如果你不介意的话......”  
“哦不，事实上，如果有什么我能帮忙的地方......”Peter在震惊之余开始搜索起回忆， 这才发现至今为止，出于年龄和身份上的差距，他们确实没有什么过多的身体接触，顶多 在碰到笑话的时候会轻拍一下对方的肩膀。  
“不，你不必过于担心。”史塔克教授语气坚决，他抬起头看着 Pepper 轻声说道，“我们 会找到办法的。”Peter 没有看到身边咨询师欲言又止的表情，他只能点点头，表示自己知道了界限。  
MIT 学生的课业压力其实很大，工程学更是需要大把时间跑在实验室，不过 Peter 的效率 一向是非常高的，一方面是他自己功底扎实，一方面他有一个强大的后援——后援的高明 之处在于，他的一个点拨或者提问往往直切要害，Peter很快就能迅速领会问题的重点。不久，脚底抹油的 Peter 就成了实验室的名人，他的课余不像一般同学那样泡在实验室或图书馆，除了打工之外还有一些神秘的行程，呆在学校里的时间少之又少，但每次却总能找到合适的解决方案。不过，总有那么几个古板的教授并不喜欢他这样心不在焉的态度， 有意不把一些重要的任务交给他做，Peter 倒也没有很在意，毕竟史塔克教授那边能学到的东西更多。直到有一天，Peter 刚到实验室就一连接到了好几个人的祝贺，甚至连不怎么待见他的教授也变得和蔼可亲起来。  
“Parker，没想到你参加了这么重要的项目，怪不得溜得比谁都快。”  
“我参加什么项目了......?”Peter 一脸无辜地接过同学递给他的学科杂志，发现首页刊登了一份名为《宇宙射线的能量分析与有效模型》的论文，署名栏是史塔克团队的几位研究员，但却在后面单独列了 Peter 的名字。  
看到这个标题，Peter 立刻想起和之前自己做的那些模型测试有关，尽管他做的都是很基础的工作，似乎还轮不到把名字写上去，但这个铅体的名字却是对他那些工作莫大的认可。青年感觉脸上开始因为激动而升温，周围的倾佩让他有些飘飘然起来，  
“Mr.Stark!”抵达别墅时，Peter 抑制不住激动的心情，甚至顾不上招呼迎上来求摸头的德牧，一路跑过草坪向着门口一脸无奈的教授跑去。史塔克先生似乎已经知道他如此兴奋 的原因，一上来就伸手制止 Peter 情不自禁的拥抱动作，仿佛一个经验老道的训狗师在阻止小狗凑上来疯狂示好。  
“抱歉，但是!”Peter 一下子被束缚了动作，只能一边在原地蹦跶一边压制住因为奔跑和激动而有些变形的声音，“谢谢您!我真没想到!我是说我并没有做什么事情，我只是做了一些基础的计算!”  
“而一切始于基础，Parker 先生。”看到他的表情教授的态度似乎有些松动，他鼓励地飞 快摸了一下 Peter 毛茸茸的脑袋，“你做的很好。”随后教授敏捷地往后退了一下，躲过了Peter蓄谋已久地第二次尝试。  
“你怎么看出来的?”Peter 懊恼地问。  
“我练过拳击。”  
“真的?为什么练这个?“这么激烈的运动可不是一般学者会选择的项目，MIT 那几个教 授就更偏爱高尔夫。但 Peter 刚问出口就后悔了，这是一向明显的兼具攻击和防身功能的运动，如果结合早年的经历，不难联想到教授选择它的目的。  
“Well，为了吸引潜在的性伴侣?“教授看了一眼 Peter 突然微妙的表情，“好吧，其实 是 Happy 想练点肌肉好把妹，又不敢一个人去，我就只好舍命陪君子。”  
“......怪不得休斯顿的老头们都不喜欢您。”Peter 转了转眼珠点评道，“因为您不说实话。”  
对方听罢只是笑了笑，良久才说道:“这样会少很多麻烦。”  
转眼间万圣节就要到了，甜品店小蜜贱自然要赶一波热潮。热爱漫画的老板 Lee 先生不顾 多数员工反对，推出了漫画英雄主题。等他把压箱底的一大堆道具服装拿出来，外卖员韦德的假设终于得到了证实——这个衣着新潮的老顽童年轻时确实是个玩 cosplay 的阿宅， 怪不得面试时候会问到有关英雄漫画的问题。  
而由于面试时提到自己喜欢蜘蛛侠，那套 Spiderman 的衣服自然也就分配给了 Peter。可 惜，不知道是 Lee 老先生早期手艺不精还日久天长衣服变得松松垮垮，总之套在他身上更像是一件睡衣。  
“这是睡衣吧?“史塔克先生意见相同，他把衣服放到少年身上比划了一下，看着 Peter的白眼笑了出来，”我建议你别说自己是蜘蛛侠，可能叫睡衣侠更合适。”  
“反正带着头套，别人也认不出我是谁。“Peter 气呼呼地把衣服抢过来塞进包里。 “要我来给你加油鼓劲嘛?”教授依旧笑得很灿烂。  
“求求你千万别来!”  
俗话说的好——怕什么来什么。  
万圣节营业当天，小蜜贱的生意格外红火，Peter 忙着疏导客流，时不时听到队伍里的小 孩在对着他的衣服吐槽“这是谁?”“睡衣侠?”——好吧，果然被鄙视了，他心想。这时，灰心丧气的一年级忽然看到队尾排着一个戴墨镜的男人，嘴角挂着熟悉的弧度对着自己招手。  
“上帝啊!“他走过去对着男人捂脸，”我不是叫你别来了嘛!“  
“我不是上帝，别这么客气。“史塔克教授明显被他的反应乐开了花，“我收到了 VIP 客 户邀请，顺便来给你送个东西的。”他举了举另一只手上的黑色公文包，“不想看看吗?”  
这时候，队尾已经又排上了几个顾客，Peter 见状赶紧把贵宾从队伍中请了出来:“VIP 客户有特殊通道。”  
他带着心情很好的 Tony 绕到了店的后门，那里确实有一个通往二楼的特别通道。一打开公文包，他就发现里面是一件配色和自己身上那件睡衣很像的衣服，但材质和做工简直有云泥之别。  
“这是什么?!”他心里似乎猜到了答案，但仍不敢相信，脸上藏不住期待又有些猜到答案的欣喜表情。  
“材料实验室正好剩下些不用的东西，我就拿来做了这个，是不是很还原?“教授微笑着把衣服展开——那是一件几乎和原作一模一样的蜘蛛侠战衣。  
“老天，里面是碳素纤维吗?!”Peter 很快认出了一些手感独特的材料，对方的眼睛里闪烁着笑意，”那岂不是很贵?等等，你偷了实验材料?!”  
“你有没有听我刚才的话，是剩下的，本来就是要报废的东西。”制作者再次重申，“所以你可以留着它。”  
“真的?!”这个瞬间少年眼睛里的光芒胜过任何一个晴天。  
“当然。”  
于是，睡衣侠摇身一变，成了真正的蜘蛛侠。这下他成了全场的人气王，所有小孩都争着要与他合影，他的工作很快就从排队疏导员变成了沿街招揽生意的吉祥物。而得知战衣的来源后，Lee 店长执意要请这位志趣相投的 VIP 叙旧，这倒很合教授的胃口， 很快他们就在藏有部分收藏品的二楼高谈阔论起来，兴之所致，老头还把珍藏多年的钢铁侠面具送给了一见如故的新朋友。Peter 起初很担心店长过分热情可能会让教授感到不适， 不过 Tony 很有技巧地结束了握手，甚至通过引开话题不动声色地避免了漫画狂魔的拥抱，Peter 这才松了一口气。但他并没有很高兴——这种熟练到普通人无法察觉的躲避，意味着史塔克教授对于自己的那套症状已经非常熟悉，不难想象他在其他场合下是如何通过同样的方式强迫自己接受那些正常人压根就不会放在心上的接触。  
接近傍晚时分，人流逐渐有增加的趋势，店里越来越嘈杂，人群中时不时发出一些因玩笑 或小冲突引起的尖叫。忽然，Peter听到了一个尖锐的爆炸声。本来他还没放在心上，以为是小孩弄破了店里的气球，但很快，第二声响了起来，人群开始发出惊恐的叫声和小孩的哭声:  
“有人开枪了!!”“叫警察!”  
队伍一下子被冲散，人们尖叫着四散逃命，Peter 很快发现店门口有一个打扮落魄的中年 男子正举着抢冲人群大吼，而他的手臂上还挂着一个拼命忍着哭泣的小女孩。  
“摩根!”一位女士逆着人流跑向正门，Peter 一把拉住她。  
“太危险了女士，你不能过去!”  
“我女儿在他手上!!”  
“都他妈给我闭嘴!!”男子又朝天空放了一枪，随即把枪抵在了小女孩的脑袋上，“让这个女人给我闭嘴!”  
Peter 看到小女孩一边流泪一边闭上了眼睛，他紧紧拽着身边的女子不让她刺激歹徒，一边试图和对方建立对话。  
“您这样无济于事，先生，警察很快会到现场。”他举起手，示意对方把枪放下，“杀死一个孩子无法解决您的问题。”  
“你他妈怎么知道我有什么问题!”很显然，Peter 在心理咨询方面并没有什么天赋，他真心希望现在 Potts 女士能够在现场，“我没有问题!!是 tm 你们有问题!!你们!!所有人!!”当然，Peter 的话也不是完全没有效果，至少，现在靶子变成了他自己而不是小姑娘。  
“那么，您能告诉我出了什么问题吗?”Peter 不着痕迹地把那位已经无法站直的母亲挡在身后。  
“你们这些人，这么活蹦乱跳的，“对方的眼神突然变了，Peter心里大喊不妙，”就是最大的问题。“在枪声响起的瞬间，Peter 直接扑倒了身后的女士，但奇怪的是他身上居然没感觉到任何被打中的疼痛。等他坐起身子，才发现枪手的脖子已经紧紧被卡住，手上的抢也被踢到了一边，而方才那一枪显然在千钧一发之际干扰而射偏了。  
“Mr.Stark!”Peter 这才看清冲上来制止抢手的是从店里对歹徒背后发起突袭的教授。  
脱离了钳制的小女孩没有力气逃出危险区域，只能坐在地上放声大哭。这个声音明显激怒了枪手，他气急败坏地和背后赶来的增援搏斗起来。  
“把孩子带走!!”史塔克教授一边在搏斗将危险人物引到边上，一边对他下达了指令， Peter 立刻冲过去抱起小女孩，想带着她站起来跑走，但他很快发现，小姑娘的一条腿似乎有残疾，她根本没法快跑，而且受惊的孩子似乎并不认识漫画小英雄蜘蛛侠，反而有点害怕他，抗拒着他的救援。  
“我不是坏人!!”Peter 摘下头套，露出了自己的真容，“我是小蜜贱的员工!你看!”孩子似乎被说服了，终于停下了哭闹，这时 Peter 身后传来那位母亲的尖叫:“小心!!”  
Peter 还没来及搞清楚发生了什么事，就整个人被推到了地上，他听到金属敲击的一声闷响，但并不是在他身上:“快点走!!”  
丧心病狂的歹徒不知从哪里搞到了一根棒球棍，想要制止 Peter 带走孩子，而教授用手为他们挡住了致命的击打，这重重一击让他直接跪到了地上，但对方并未就此罢休，而是准备进行第二次攻击。Peter一跃而起一头撞在了对方的肚子上，已经满脸血迹的歹徒显然 没想到会挨这么一招，往后退了两步，但他充满血丝的眼睛已经没有焦点，只剩下疯狂。  
远处响起了警笛声，但任何增援都不可能赶上第二次攻击，Peter 在棍子落下前已经决定 硬抗，没想到边上忽然间窜出一辆摩托车，一下子就把歹徒撞翻在地，铁棍应声落在地面上。  
“哇哦!瞧瞧我回来得正是时候!”——外卖专员韦德语气轻松地跳下摩托，得意洋洋地 看了一眼躺在地上脑袋流血的歹徒，这才走向了 Peter 他们，“你们没事吧?哇哦这不是 Peter 嘛，你的睡衣怎么这么酷炫?”  
Peter 却无暇顾及外卖员的玩笑，他后马上回头查看教授和小女孩的情况，女孩的母亲已经奔到了孩子身边，正在安抚小姑娘，而 Tony 的情况似乎不太好，右手垂在身边，丧失了行动能力，面对 Peter 的询问只是冒着冷汗摇头，表示自己没有大碍。  
第一批警车和救护车已经停在了路口，Peter 试图将 Tony先扶起来，不过效果并不太好。  
“没关系，应该只是骨折。“对方咬着牙跪在地上调整呼吸，一边示意 Peter 不用紧张， 一边看着外卖员说道:“嘿，摩托侠，你能先陪着两位女士找警察吗?这个小姑娘的腿似乎不太方便。”  
“没问题，伙计!”韦德点头，“放心交给我吧。”  
说话间，几个警察已经赶到了他们身边，在看到地上半死不活的嫌疑人后，他们开始优先转移伤员，封锁现场。  
“请跟我们来，先生，你们必须尽快离开这里。”一位警官跑到Peter 身边，想将他们带离现场。  
“他受伤了!”Peter 想上去扶一把，但对方很快给了他一个“No”的眼神，少年只能不知所措地站在Tony 身边，在警员疑惑的目光中挡住对方的帮助，让伤员自己艰难起立。  
“只是骨折，没有大碍。”教授的话语中难掩痛苦的喘息，但他的思路依旧非常清楚。  
“您先别急着动，或许还有其他内伤，我为您呼叫医疗人员。”警察立刻做手势要求 Tony 停下脚步，Peter 紧紧跟在他的身侧，防止他突然倒下。  
混乱的事故现场，谁都没有注意到那个被撞到满头是血的行凶者正拼着最后一点力气，伸手去够方才被踢到一边的手枪——一般的手枪可以装 6 发子弹，目前的余额绰绰有余。  
“我电话联系了外围，这里已经安全了，医护人员马上就......”  
警察的话卡在一半，Peter 几乎是在同一时间发现了那个拔枪的动作以及背后突如其来的 杀气。他来不及去看身后到底发生了什么，只能凭着下意识的动作在电光火石之间猛地扑向身边的伤员，一把将对方揽到怀里，用自己的身体挡住攻击。  
“Tony!!”  
天空中传来两声枪响，Peter 只觉得肺部一阵剧痛，然后很快失去了意识。


	7. Potts教授的推导

Peter 虽然中了一枪，还昏了过去，但是他没有受任何伤。  
“哦，你醒了?这是个好消息。“床边那个绑着三角绷带的家伙愉快地看着他莫名其妙的样子。  
“我......”Peter 下意识摸了摸自己的后背，发现没有任何痛感，于是便试着坐了起来，“喝了什么强效镇痛剂吗?”  
“那也比不上高密度碳素纤维做的强效防弹衣。”对方耸耸肩，成功扯痛了手臂，表情扭了一下，“和我预想的一样，就是普通的骨折而已，那台装钢板的手术机器人还用了我的专利，你一定还记得那片论文，高精度操作的有效计算和数据传输......”  
“您救了我的命，Mr.Stark。”Peter 打断了对方突然开启的话痨模式，很显然，是那件战衣为他拦住了致命的攻击，但如果光靠制作者之前号称的实验废料和简单的加工，他的 性命恐怕是保不住的。Peter 忍不住想到，那件战衣超乎寻常的精良用心，只是因为顶尖科学家都习惯性精益求精吗?  
“No，Mr.Parker，”教授看着 Peter 顿了一下，然后深吸了一口气，慢慢向他靠近。 Peter 呆呆地看着那只没有受伤的手，在半空中犹豫了许久之后绕道他的身后，完成了一个半虚半实的拥抱，“是你救了我的命。”  
Peter 的思绪在突如其来的温度中一下子断档，他下意识把手绕到了对方的背后，紧接着便听到门口传来 Potts教授的惊呼。  
“我坚持，Peter 应该暂时住在这里。”几分钟后，Potts教授在咨询室里斩钉截铁地说道，“你现在没法完成常规的研究，需要更多的帮助。”她盯着客户不满的眼神毫不退让，“而且我需要Peter协助我完成这个治疗，这和你的意向无关。”

Potts 教授的话不无道理——从结果上来说，这次意外给史塔克教授带来的后果远远大于给 Peter带来的:他的一只手失去了功能，大大影响了工作效率，甚至要完成一些日常动作都有些费劲。更何况，一直抗拒身体接触的史塔克先生刚才竟主动给了苏醒的少年一个克制的拥抱，这可是 Pepper 始料未及的进步。

“按照之前的方案完全可以达到相同的疗效。”史塔克教授企图搬出成功实例打消对方的念头，但Pepper显然已经看穿了他之前的那套把戏。

“这就是你研究了这么多年的成果？还是说你只是不愿意去面对真相？”她一阵见血，把病人的伪装戳了个稀巴烂，狠狠地说道，“史塔克，我被你骗了一次，不会再被骗第二次了。”

“什、什么意思？”整个场子里，似乎只有Peter还在状况外。

“创伤性恐惧症，顾名思义，源自创伤事件。”Pepper看了一眼Peter，又再次把责备的眼神放回露出心虚表情的客户身上，“我一直认为，Anthony Stark的创伤来源于绑架事件的伤害，让病人对人际接触产生了厌恶，但事实上似乎并非如此。”

教授转过了头，Peter从没见过他这么明显地回避问题。

“我觉得今天不该谈论这个话题……”

“如果我没记错的话，童年时代你的父亲霍华德·史塔克有冷暴力的倾向？这种家庭环境会造就两种极端性格——要么极度自闭、要么极度社交——后者就是你早年的状态，一种近乎表演的行为模式，企图通过获得别人的认可和关注来实现自我肯定。”Pepper皱着眉头，若有所思，“大多数醉心科研的学者都能够通过他们的成果来获得满足……但你似乎并不是这样……为什么？”

对方干脆闭上了眼睛，Potts非常不满这样的欺骗和逃避，她一把上前握住了Tony紧绷的左手，男子的表情立刻绷了起来，但他似乎用很大的忍耐力克制住了想要把对方甩开的冲动。

“你害怕它，我能看得出来，但并非因为当初的那些皮肉之痛——何况这一次的发作只是由于Steve未经允许提交了你的研究成果……” Pepper耐心地观察着对方地表情，像一只猎豹在耐心等待着猎物放弃挣扎，“有什么比切肤之痛更痛呢？”此时的咨询师又变成了一个手术台上的医生，她拿着手术刀，冰冷的刀锋划过毫无防备的皮肤，准备切开病人的胸腔。

“放开我！”她的病人发出看似强硬却异常绝望的抵抗。

“背叛？”Pepper逼视着对方的眼睛，病人发出溺水的喘气，“不……背叛似乎还是太表面了。”她把刀继续往里倒了一下，Peter几乎听到了呜咽。

“Potts教授别这样！”他上前拉住女士的肩膀，希望她能放过奄奄一息的病人，但对方充耳不闻，继续发起进攻：

“背叛意味着什么呢？”刀锋在皮肉中划开细密的伤口，Peter不由自主地捂住了胸口，“背叛意味着失去……”Potts教授轻声说道，她的病人闭上了眼睛，“又或者，一种曾经得到的错觉。”

“Don’t……”虚弱的病人几乎是在发出最后的恳求。

“不管再怎么努力，霍华德·史塔克还是一心只爱他的事业，即使众星捧月，第一任也只为金钱就愿意出卖你，志同道合的Steve，在职责和你之间选择了前者……”现在，女士的声音轻柔地像是一首催眠曲，她的手依旧没有放开对方的手腕，但那只完好的左手，似乎已经失去了反抗的力气，“你的每一次努力，换来的都是错觉——被爱的错觉。”Potts教授终于看到了手术刀下即将被切断的动脉，“你害怕那个无法用理论推导、模型拟合的东西，因为你是如此渴望它，从来没有真正得到过它，而在经历了这么多次的失望后，现在你怀疑自己其实根本就不配真正拥有它。”

“……该死的，Potts……”她的病人发出溺水似的喘息，睁大了眼睛求助般望着她，嘴上却仍旧在岔开话题，“说话太直的女人可不怎么受欢迎。”

“说话绕弯的男人也一样。”Potts教授这才放开手坐了回去，而Peter一句话都说不出来，凝重的空气像水泥一样压在他的胸口，灌进他的伤口里——在他孤独灰暗的童年里，眼前的这个人曾经给了他最绚丽的色彩和希望，而现在，他才猛然发现，当初那个金色炫目的夏天的内核，实际上是满目疮痍。

“我知道你更喜欢那些有逻辑的东西，优美的回归、完整的建模。”Potts教授轻声说道，“它们让你觉得安全。”

“变量太多的模型令人不安，也很难出结果，这是你过去在咨询中的弱项。”病人有气无力地回敬道，“我替你解决了那些问题，某种程度上，在那些书里。”

“但这个不一样，Tony。”Pepper皱了一下眉头，“你知道很多人是真正爱你的，你在休斯顿的团队、你的姐姐，Happy，还有我。”咨询师又恢复了温和的声线，但Peter听出了里面难以掩饰的，来自朋友的悲伤，“我们会把你拉上来，但首先，请你把手伸给我。”

空气里弥漫着一股说不出来的压抑情绪，Peter看来，史塔克教授似乎就快窒息晕过去了，而Potts教授却并没有加以干涉，而是耐心地等待着他恢复，并缓缓地轻声说道，“再给我们一次机会，Tony，求你。”

“……不需要把他也扯进来。”史塔克教授认输，但指了指Peter的方向，显然不想把Peter弄到自己的麻烦事里。

“但是从刚才的反应来看……”

“我反对……”

“我愿意！”Peter罕见地打断了史塔克教授的抗议，他盯着Potts教授略显惊讶的表情，故意没有往Tony那边看，“顺便，教授的模型我最熟悉，另外，MIT那边实验室的项目我也需要教授的意见。”

在少年坚定的表态下，这件事就这样定了下来，房东女士很快将二楼的一间储藏室腾了出来给他做临时客房。这么一来，少年在别墅的时间也就比原先大大延长，一些日常的替换衣服也开始出现在某个空着的抽屉里。

“抱歉，我并不是有心给你增添压力，但这里没有一个详细的计划，因为从未遇到过这样的案例。”正式加入治疗计划的当天晚上，Potts教授就约了Peter单独谈话，她显得非常疲惫，“但你很特别，我能感觉出来，他在你面前似乎更愿意表达自己真实的想法。你现在或许能分辨出来，有时候他在勉强自己做一些‘符合对方期望’的肢体接触。”

“是的。“Peter点点头，想起对方是如何用高超的技巧完成了和Lee先生的拥抱。

“就目前来说，我希望你能在尽可能的范围内让他适应一些日常的身体接触，这需要一个特殊的人来执行，一方面需要他信任你，一方面他能够允许自己不迁就你。”Potts教授说道，“你是最合适的人选。”

Peter很难忽略听到这句话时内心涌起的喜悦，他略微思索了一番，说道：“听上去我的对手是一只不太亲人的猫？“少年精辟的总结让Potts哑然失笑。

“你说的对，”她艰难地控制着面部表情，“我们得给这只猫找个合适的逗猫棒。”

“据我的经验，厕纸的纸芯最受欢迎。”Peter也笑了。  
“你说的对，我去给休斯顿的清洁工打个电话。”Pepper捏了捏少年的肩膀，笑着走出了房间。


	8. 温柔地撸到一只猫的方法

玩笑过后，少年开始认真思考如何才能在不经意中增加一些合情合理的身体接触。  
“MJ，你家是不是养了一只猫？”  
“对啊，叫土豆先生，why？”女孩看着Peter询问的眼睛问道。  
“所以，一般来说，你是怎么和土豆先生相处的？”Peter在心里打起了草稿，“是这样的，我想约Lia去流浪猫中心做义工，但也不想显得太外行。”  
“你还没放弃啊，”MJ斜了一下眼睛，不过并没有很怀疑，“嗯，如果猫本身不太亲人的话确实很难办，光靠食物其实它不会真的来亲近你，最重要的是耐心，以及找到合适的契机。”她拖着下巴想了一想，“比如，土豆先生就喜欢追假耗子。”  
“你和他一起追过假耗子？！”Peter惊呆了。  
“我只是买了一个耗子样的逗猫棒……”MJ露出一个鄙视的表情，“不过你也可以试试看用一些不太常规的东西先引起它的兴趣。”  
Peter愁眉苦脸。  
“如果实在没头绪，你可以先从自己擅长的方面入手。”MJ看着Peter似乎点拨不通的样子，只好随意敷衍了一下。于是，在否定了好几个略显刻意的方法后，Peter Parker想到的馊主意居然是深夜拉着著名的学术大牛一起打电脑游戏。  
“左手不是我的惯用手。”在第 N 次被秒杀后 Tony 捏着手柄露出了吃瘪的表情，但还没有放弃。他们征用了 Pepper 的咨询室，因为里面的沙发最舒服。  
Peter 望着教授不服气的样子忍不住笑了:“悬崖那里的操作要很小心才行。”他把右手伸过去，轻轻从另一端握住了手柄，按了一下重置，这样一来，他的手指就覆盖住了对方的，电视屏幕又花花绿绿亮了起来。少年调整了一下姿势，指节被嵌在对方的之间，以便能完全握紧操纵杆，控制游戏主角的动作，他感觉到那只手出现了一瞬间的紧绷。  
“如果你不习惯的话......”  
“不，”Tony 简短地说道，“我没问题。”  
事实上，Peter 自己也有点紧张。  
他从未这么细致的抚摸过另一个人的手。  
教授的指关节 非常分明，但手背的皮肤却透着一股柔软微凉的触感，Peter 能感觉到一些不太平坦的突起——大多数是实验中留下的微小伤痕，但其中最严重的一个在手腕上，如果不是袖子被拉了上来其实很难发现，那是一个尖锐钝器造成的损伤，缝合的痕迹到现在都还没有褪去，每一次 Peter 的手腕不小心蹭过那里，他都控制不住去想象当时的疼痛。  
顺利展开的游戏进程逐渐吸引了Tony 的注意，他开始任由Peter 引领自己的手指操纵杆的动作，时不时对游戏的设计进行吐槽。  
“哇哦，某些人因为自己通不了关就说别人坏话?”Peter 游刃有余地操纵者主角躲开攻击，一边玩笑似的拨弄了一下对方的手背，而 Tony 并没有对此表示反感，软绵绵的沙发甚至让他无意中往对方身边靠了一下，少年的心底涌出隐约的愉悦。  
深夜的游戏时间在频幕的跳跃中营造出一股微妙的安定感和生活感，没过多久，Peter 的肩膀上就多了一个脑袋的重量。一股热量随着均匀的呼吸传到他的颈侧，身体的起伏中他的心跳开始不由自主地加速。  
他小心地关掉游戏，抽走控制手柄，在耳膜地鼓声中忍住指尖细微的颤抖，把自己的右手  
和对方的左手交握在一起。掌心贴合的那一刻，灼热的温度像一道电流窜过他的手臂，狠狠扎进了青年的心脏，他全身的血液被瞬间加热到沸点，脖子被什么人卡住了，完全无法顺畅地呼吸。  
元素周期表!快背元素周期表!  
Peter 一边防止动作过大吵醒对方，一边默默挣扎着关掉了屋内的灯光，企图在夜色中靠着默背元素周期表来恢复冷静。没想到失去了视觉之后，他周身更加敏感，颈侧那要命的呼吸一阵阵撩拨着他的神经，脸颊上发梢的轻抚居然能把空气不断挤出青年的肺部。而在脑部逐渐缺氧的过程中，他的记忆忽然像被吹掉了灰尘的浮雕那样鲜明起来——黑暗的航空前沿展览馆笼罩在影像技术形成的银河系中，奇形怪状的飞船在星球之间穿梭，恒星在不断地产生、也在不断地坍缩，一些过小的星球被坍缩形成的黑洞吸引，逐渐化作漂浮的尘埃，没入光也无法逃离的宇宙深处。

“Antimony,arsenic, aluminum, selenium......”  
“你在背元素周期表?”小男孩听到边上的研究员掩着笑意轻声询问。”  
“这里太黑了......”Peter 有点尴尬地说道，“我有点紧张……Jack他们把我关在学校储藏室的时候也差不多这么黑。”  
“我很抱歉，Kid。”耳边那个声音像是记忆中睡前的歌谣， “如果你不喜欢这里，我们可以换个展览馆......”  
“不，我喜欢这儿。”一心想要探索宇宙的男孩紧紧抓着座位的扶手，“我只是没想到宇 宙这么大、这么暗。”强装镇定的Spiderboy 停了几秒，有些胆怯地转头轻声说道， “可是 May 说人死去了就会变成天上的星星，所以我想看看我爸爸妈妈。“他的声音里带了一点微弱的，不可辨认的颤抖，”您会一直在吧，博士?我现在看不到您了......” 

过了几秒，男孩冰冷的手被另外一个更加温暖的掌心包围了起来。“别担心，Kid。”那个声音仿佛来自宇宙的深处，又仿佛就在他的耳边，“我一直都在这儿。”

他是在做梦?还是真实?

Peter回忆起到他们的相遇恰逢博士23岁的夏天，距离那次可怕的事故并不遥远，当时在孩子看来并不健壮的身躯现在回想起来竟是尚未恢复元气的病态的消瘦，那个轻柔的嗓音，一半是对孩子的温柔，一半是来自说话人的虚弱。想到这里他不由自主地握紧了对方的手。

被加热的体温让 Peter 分不清现实和回忆。黑暗中浮现出遥远的燃烧的星系，那温度却真 实得如同圣诞节的壁炉。男孩不敢讲话，因为他直觉自己贫乏的词汇似乎无法填满这奇异的静谧感，又或者这种安静却满溢的氛围根本不需要语言的填充。他的手开始小心地上移，抚摸过手腕内侧柔软脆弱的肌肤，他没有遭遇任何抵抗。

一个膝盖靠上了他的，他仿佛听到了一些杂乱的电波，像是没有了节目的电视，又像是宇宙中微弱的通信。元素周期表淡出了他的视线。青年稍微调整了一下姿势，好让那个重心更靠近自己的心脏。裹挟而来的一股莫名的安全感包围了他的胸腔，他的呼吸逐渐和那个重量的起伏重合在一起。陷入沉睡前，Peter感觉到黑暗像一条温暖被子盖了上来。他想起那个温度略低的展览馆，在漫无边际的星空下，有人给他盖了一条小毯子。

“博士，您知道怎么才能交到朋友呢……”他在席卷而来的睡意中迷迷糊糊地问着身边更有经历和学识的人，“May希望我能交到朋友，可是我不明白……这太难了……”

“你不需要勉强自己，”毯子下有人轻轻捏了一下男孩的手，他想起了在陷入梦境前听到的最后一句话，“总会有人愿意和你一起的，”Peter并没有意识到，此时他正在别墅的沙发上，喃喃得重复那句低声的宽慰，“即使是在黑暗里。”

那个晚上，在布鲁克莱恩的别墅2楼，Peter Parker的最后一点记忆，来自彻底失去意识前忽然间被紧紧握住的右手。

Pepper Potts和史塔克教授的交情很深，但也并非知晓所有的细节。刚刚接受这位天才的咨询任务时，哈佛认证的顶尖心理专家就有预感——这个病人很难搞。果不其然，天才一开始并不愿意配合，Potts教授因此经历了将近一年的瓶颈期。她的病人看上去左右逢源，事实上却并不善于建立深刻稳定的关系，并且因此感到焦虑。可当她清早看到咨询室里紧贴的两人时，Potts教授不由得开始怀疑，多年前的夏天，这个不太愿意配合治疗的家伙突然改变了态度，是否也是拜同一个人所赐？

那天之后，Potts 女士对咨询室里的秘密保持了可贵的沉默，而 Peter 和 Tony 的生活步调开始像打磨过的齿轮那样越发契合起来。或者，从另一个角度看，Peter开始对着这位师长地位的人物没大没小起来。

起先Peter只是在管不住Saturday妨碍他割草的时候跑去二楼拉教授来帮忙，刚开始，总免不了被甩开的命运，Tony有告诉过他不要做这么危险的动作，但几轮回合后，少年居然能判断出对方的动作即时跳开，甚至开始嘲笑Tony原来也就只会这么几招。

“现在呢？”

当教授终于不耐烦地在对方又一次招惹自己之前握住了少年的手腕时，Peter只是一边咯咯笑着一边说道：“现在，您会主动来抓我了。”

少年的猫再次不甘地撇了撇嘴。Peter必须承认，他的内心确实有那么小小的一部分，喜欢看到对方这样的表情。做三明治的时候他甚至会把脑袋挂到对方肩膀上提出对口味的要求，在遭到拒绝后仗着对方少一个手管不住他开始擅自加料。但更多时候，当他挂在对方肩膀上提出那些稀奇古怪的要求的时候，都会产生一种柔软的错觉——那个肩头像是烘干机里刚刚取出的衣服，散发着浸润皮肤的热量和淡淡洗衣粉的香味。

他说不清楚那具体是一种什么样的感觉，即使是和May一起生活的日子里，他也从来没有过这样肆无忌惮甚至没大没小的放松时刻。但这显然又不像是和内德MJ他们的相处模式，毕竟再好的朋友，这种亲昵到甚至，凭良心说，有些暧昧的动作他也是不会轻易尝试的。

不过史塔克教授显然并不清楚Peter丰富的内心戏，只是在受限的动作中尽可能不让对方破坏自己的口粮。

于是，吵闹声从二楼的实验室延伸到一楼的厨房，有时候影响到 Pepper 的咨询，但她只是对客户说 声抱歉，并不再去阻止。她看得出来，尽管身份、年纪、背景都完全不同，但这两个人非常合拍，甚至，有时候她都觉得这栋房子不是她Pepper Potts的家，而是这两个房客的家。这点当然对帮助史塔克适应正常的、有安全感的人际关系非常有好处，但同时，Pepper又担心起了一些其他的事情。


	9. Take me home

“哦，看来你还挺有两把刷子的嘛。”当MJ听说Peter已经能看破猫的那些伎俩的时候，露出了几分敬佩的表情，“如果猫知道骗不了你，基本上它就不会尝试那些无用。”  
“那说明我成功了？”Peter心想胜利应该不会来得这么容易，MJ果然露出了“看你就不懂”的表情。

“还远着呢，伙计。”她勾起了嘴角，显出一股资深撸猫人士的优越感来，“你还没明白你的猫究竟要什么。”  
MJ现在隐约产生了一些疑惑——就算是为了引起Lia的注意，这么认真仔细地提问似乎又那么一点点过分了，流浪猫中心确实会配备一些比较资深的人员来照顾动物的情绪，使他们对人类产生信任，以便之后的领养，但单纯站在志愿者的角度来看，并不需要和猫建立更加深入的关系，当然，Peter也可能只是单纯地对撸猫产生了兴趣？  
“MJ这混蛋，就知道虚张声势。”另一边，Peter则对早先女孩那股子瞧不起人的样子不太服气，他的手指在屏幕上划动，翻看着网上的论文。  
“你这是打算转系？”背后传来一个声音，Peter吓了一跳，赶紧把平板一把压回桌面上，挡住对方探究的视线，不过他的目的显然已经暴露，“你为什么在研究猫的习性？”  
“我想……换换思路。”Peter急中生智，不过他说的也并不全是谎话，“或许一些模型的问题可以在别的学科找到灵感。”  
对方有些疑惑地点点头：“如果最近的工作量对你来说难度太大的话？我是说，这本来不是你的工作范围。”他抱歉地抬了抬尚未恢复的右手，“如果太累了就应该休息几天。”  
“没关系，我那边不忙，而且这里的活更有趣。”不忙是假的，度过了新人阶段之后，MIT原本就繁重的学业一下子变得更加可怕，但后半句是真的，布鲁克莱恩就像是Peter的电站，虽然一样要应付甚至更困难的数据，但他居然一点都不觉得疲劳，反而每次都像充满了电一样。  
“不忙的话能不能也帮我个小忙？”Pepper凑过来眨眨眼，将一把钥匙塞給了Peter，指着边上一脸嫌弃的Tony说道，“今天帮我去接一下这个人？”  
“你们要出去？”  
“我临时要去华盛顿见一个客户，这家伙要去MIT开会。”  
“重钱轻友。”史塔克教授吐槽道，“我预约在他前面。”  
“理解一下，毕竟是政要，拉不下脸来这里找我。”Pepper笑着捏了一下对方的鼻子，“何况有些人还不付房租给我。”  
“No。”手很快被拍掉了，但她看看对方并没有很讨厌的样子，暗自松了一口气。  
“外卖单和卡在桌上了，Peter，随便点。别忘了下午7点去物理研究中心A栋。”Pepper在带着猫出门前好心为少年解决了午饭和晚饭之忧，不过Peter在拿起电话之前忽然接到了一个短信。  
“那家外卖太难吃了，建议你先看看冰箱。PS：Pepper推荐的都不好吃，谨记。”少年失笑，有些好奇地打开了冰箱门，发现里面居然是一盒包得好好的三明治，而且是自己喜欢的配方——那个之前不断被对方否决的配方。  
“谢啦！”他腿上挂着盒子，坐在咨询室的沙发里打了两个字，忽然又觉得话没说到位。  
战衣的时候也是这样，看到他那件明显不太合身又有点搞笑的衣服，对方便默默地用合适的材料和优良的做工，在最好的时间点给他送来了最需要的东西。连他自己都想不到的那些细节，对方却都默默地记了下来。他觉得一句“谢谢“似乎有些过于草率，可是，郑重地打一大串字又显得过于隆重，反而不太自然。他一直觉得，目前为止的他对教授的感受中，除了亦师亦友之外，还有一些别的说不清楚的东西。直到那个三明治入口，他望着暗色的壁炉和散落在地板上的书本、角落里的游戏手柄，忽然明白了过来——那都是一些微不足道的东西，靠在一起的衣架、黏在身上的狗毛、不再为了礼貌而特意整理的书架、逐渐习以为常的小动作、共同度过的没有意义的时光，以及三明治里这片对方并不怎么喜欢的酸黄瓜。只有一个单词，能够准确地描述这所有的一切。  
而Peter百分之百确定，这就是MJ提到的那个答案。  
他很快回复了一句：“谢谢，忠告收到，三明治很棒！”然后把剩下的几片塞进嘴里，跑到冰箱里翻腾了起来。  
当天下午，少年准时出现在物理系大楼的楼底。寥寥无几的停车位已经满了，他只能把车放在远处，人守在门口。  
自从上次发生了枪击事件后，波士顿全城的学校都加强了戒备，尤其是设有重要实验室的科系，非本院学生除非有许可或者本系教师带领，否则不能擅自入内，工程学的Peter显然不在其中。不过还有一会儿就到时间了，Peter直接在外面坐了下来等。

没想到，过不多久，教授就打来了电话。  
“抱歉，我这边还需要一个小时。”  
“没关系，我等着。“Peter搓了搓手，11月的波士顿已经非常寒冷，不过他并不打算去停车的地方等，万一教授早结束了呢？他想。  
不过事情并没有他预计的这么顺利，反而是教授这边，过了一个小时还没有任何动静。少年开始有些熬不住地跺起脚来，夜色中，他的呼吸形成一朵小小的白雾,随着他的思绪扩散开来。  
“Mr.Parker!”当他忍不住开始往自己手掌吹热气的时候，教授终于从门口冲了出来，“抱歉，有些突发情况耽搁了……你怎么没在车里等？！”  
“这里都停满了，所以我把Potts教授的车停在远一些的地方，得走一段路。”  
少年的鼻尖都是通红的，可是他自己并看不到，还是不由自主地搓着手，“我们走吧。”  
他向着停车的地方迈开了步子，而下一秒，他的右手就被抓到了一个温暖的大衣口袋里。  
“手指僵硬的话开车太危险了。”这是对方的说辞，他的手被虚握着，像是在冬夜中点起的温暖的烛火。“猫的体温本来就比人类高”，他的脑子里只剩下这一句早上在网页上看到的科普。回别墅的路途并不算遥远，车内的空调舒展了少年僵硬的身体和思路，他不知道是不是卖火柴的小女孩在点亮火苗后会看到幻象，当他们最终抵达目的地时，他居然产生了一种到家的幻觉。  
“看来晚上再怎么不愿意也得吃Pepper推荐的垃圾了。”教授撇撇嘴，然后在推开门的瞬间愣在当场。  
“emm，我看错了时间。”Peter有些局促地说道，“那个像黑炭一样地东西是烤鸡，它有点过头了。”他把身后的房门关起来挡住屋外的寒气，房间里顿时升腾起一股温暖的雾气，同时还有一股烤箱残留的焦味。  
少年在教授惊讶的目光中从厨房又端出了一些别的东西——歪歪扭扭的汉堡、一大盆色拉，看上去仿佛有毒的饮料。  
“我觉得白吃白喝不太好，至少得出点力。”Peter有些躲闪地挠了挠头。  
教授看了看摆放整齐的餐桌和那一堆乱七八糟的菜肴，忽然露出一个略显内容的微笑，指着咨询室问道：“你想去那里吃吗？“  
“当然！！”  
沙发可比硬梆梆的餐椅舒服多了！  
“来点背景音乐？”Tony往墙边指了指，Pepper在房间里安了一个挺复古的收音机兼音响，但却一直没用过。  
“好久没听电台的了。”Peter点点头，用几根还不那么油腻的手指拨开了开关。首先响起的是一段新闻，有关最近国防部和一些工业企业的合作，教授显然不是很想听的样子，Peter赶紧换台，很快，扩音器里响起了一首听上去有些年头的歌，带着一些旧时代的金属感。  
“AC/DC？”少年转头询问道，对方用叉子给他比了个赞。于是吵吵闹闹的背景中他们分享了异常难吃的烤鸡和还算过得去的汉堡，唯一的健康食品色拉似乎被遗忘，鉴于菜叶放置太久开始发黄，最后被很可惜地倒进了垃圾桶里。盘子被乒乒乓乓放进洗碗机，任由现代设备自行处置，而被解放的人类，则陷在熟悉的地盘被温度奴役。  
Peter还捧着电脑与学校essay厮杀的时候，忙了一天的教授已经靠着他处在半梦半醒的状态，但还在坚持吐槽MIT的参考文献水平逐年下降。摇滚音乐节已经结束，取而代之的是深夜的社会情感类节目，Peter只当是在放音乐，有一搭没一搭地听着。今天的电台主持似乎遇上了什么烦心事，主持得非常敷衍，似乎就是拼凑了一些小杂志上的内容来交差，在这样下去Peter觉得自己也要一头睡过去了，就在此时，那个半死不活的主持人居然想起了和观众隔空互动。  
“今天的‘我搞砸了’栏目，继续为大家介绍来自全国各地的有趣经验，欢迎大家来电点评或者给我们的社交账号留言。来自田纳西农场的‘巧克力奶昔’，她向我们提供了一份提问清单，只要能答对清单上的问题就说明你遇到了真爱。不知是否如此，大家不妨一起来试一试。”  
Peter打开了一份新的reference，隔着身边人的体温，他的心思飘到了电台那里。  
“第一次见面的日期……嗯，这个看上去不会忘记但其实很容易被忽略呢。“  
8月10日，简直易如反掌。  
“喜欢的食物和讨厌的食物。”  
Cheese Burger，Frito。Peter想起教授曾经抱怨Frito玉米片的味道吃一次3天都洗不掉。  
“在你们认识前的绰号。”  
Trouble maker。  
“难以解释的习惯。”  
思考问题的时候喜欢嚼蓝莓干，因此冰箱里必须一直有一包蓝莓干，否则严重影响项目进度。  
“说出对方的10个缺点，哇哦……这确定不是送命题吗？”  
“而且像我这样的天才根本连5个缺点都凑不出来。”身边自我感觉良好的毛绒头再次吐槽。  
“甜食摄入过量、逞强、不坦诚、不好好叠衣服、睡不饱就给臭脸、间歇性毒舌、间歇性任性、对钱和成本没概念、别人讲话的时候打岔、打游戏超烂。”Peter Parker选手平静地发起了暴击。  
史塔克选手，KO！  
“……我这么糟？”  
“比你想得还糟。”Peter給了输家一个安慰的摸头。  
“下一题！”对方很不服气地命令道，电台主持人居然像听到似地接了下去。  
“最后是个填空题，He/She wants someone who can_____？Well，who can what？”  
Who can what？  
在厨房里为了生疏的料理鸡飞狗跳的时候，Peter其实已经有了答案。这并不难猜，甚至都不用猜，对于从小失去了至亲的男孩来说，他终于理解那些温柔的细节意味着什么。而那个单词，也一直刻在少年的内心深处。  
“别把Pepper的话搬出来，那不是正确答案。”对方慵懒地说道，他没有说的是，事实上连他自己都不知道答案是什么。Tony有些好奇、又有些紧张，不知道少年到底会对自己的疑问给出什么解答来。   
Peter几乎没怎么花时间思考，他还是盯着自己的essay，夜色中电台的主持人叽叽喳喳评论着这个问题，但Peter似乎沉浸在了另一个世界中。

Tony Stark曾经遇到过很多人，并且，应该也约会过很多人，但在那么多愿意take him out的人当中，或许没有一个是他真正需要的。这个问题，如果找Peter来咨询，少年能给出的解答，或许是这样的：  
“Home，”Peter轻声说道，“He wants someone who can take him home。”

\--------------

一边再写这段的时候，我脑子里一直回荡着TS的lover，诚邀大家去品一品歌词，尤其是take me out，take me home和高潮部分的四个my，每次唱到这里的时候我都能想到虫铁。


	10. 小心吹风机烫手

没过几天，好心的MJ就给Peter发来了许多资料，甚至包括BBC拍摄的猫科纪录片。Peter觉得自己用Lia当借口的事情应该已经暴露了，MJ正在以搞论文的强度给他填鸭，目的是等他认输说出真相。  
Peter Parker绝不屈服。  
别墅这边，自从做了一次司机之后，Peter逐渐多出一些别的任务，目的是帮助教授适应一些人多的场合。  
“你们可以去后湾，或者其他一些人多的场合。如果这家伙又开始用演技应付，你必须及时喊停，如果不是这样，倒可以让他自由发挥。”Pepper竖着一根手指，为Peter讲解如何纠正猫的错误行为。  
于是，Peter开始假公济私，邀请对方陪他去那些热门展览，或者溜进周六晚上的派对现场和新区的人们一起享受难得的悠闲时光。  
但另他没想到的是，在经历了最初几次适应期后，Tony一直没有展现过的真正实力开始一步步发挥了出来，这是一个另人惊讶但又似乎在情理之中的进展——教授竟然在嘈杂的派对现场凭借优秀的情感咨询技能和社交技巧获得了超高的人气，把派对现场变成了小型沙龙。  
若干次，当他从厕所回来的时候，他们的座椅周围已经聚集起一小圈认真听讲的男男女女。夜晚的光线自带了一层滤镜，嘈杂的音乐作为背景的时候，为了听清讲话的内容，人们不由自主朝主讲人坐得更近。即使这位咨询师只是穿了最普通的黑色休闲装，甚至还有一只手明显挂着伤，也无法掩盖不知从哪里散发出来的沉静又迷气离的气息。  
或许是所谓当局者迷，Peter觉得平时心思敏锐的教授此时简直就是个瞎子，因为边上有几个人的眼神明显不是冲着咨询问题来的。  
“抱歉，借过一下。”他在其中一个正准备伸手递上小纸条的时候采取了行动——即使教授这边没有显露出任何异常。少年气呼呼地扒开人群，略显粗糙地挤了过去，悄无声息地用身体把想要给电话号码的家伙挡在外面，“我觉得时候不早了，回去还有一段路。”  
“那么，今天就到这里吧。”咨询师非常听话地结束了沙龙，冲着发出抱怨的观众们说抱歉。Peter可算是领教了休斯顿麻烦人物的本事，他不禁想到当年的研究所门外到底能吸引多少人蹲点表白。  
“Pepper没告诉你我年轻时的光辉事迹吗？”回家路上，赚足了人气的业余咨询师似乎有些兴致勃勃。  
“有，Everybody loves Anthony。”Peter一脸不高兴地说。  
“我怎么觉得你有点不高兴。”  
“没啊，我高兴得很……”Peter敷衍道。  
副驾驶上的人歪头看看他，Peter绷着脸维持着表情，不希望透露出一丝一毫的动摇。  
“这句话一看就是个伪命题不是吗？压根经不起检验。”Tony笑了笑，随后靠回去恢复了坐姿，似乎是在安慰身边的小朋友，又似乎是在说给自己听，“不过，我也从未找到过合适的模型去检验。”  
Peter握紧方向盘，随手调出了车内广播，好让自己集中注意力。  
话又说回来，在夜场里颇受欢迎、一套一套的家伙在游戏方面倒是乏善可陈。左手操作的教授一直进步缓慢，Peter 以熟悉操作为名把控着游戏的进度，事实上只是由于一到游戏之夜，他们的距离就会比平时更近。那天晚上Peter说出了他的答案后，教授并没有进行点评，也不再吐槽MIT给的那些reference。第二天早上醒来的时候，Peter发现他的怀里钻进一只猫。  
在那个时刻，少年很明显感觉到，自己的内心深处已经不再满足于只有单纯的日常的碰触。  
之后的日子里， Tony 已经习惯于在过于缓慢的进度条中靠着身边故意隐藏实力的游戏高手睡去，而 Peter 也逐渐感觉到，平时那些无法做到的更加亲密的接触，在睡梦中变得异常容易——好几次他在清晨醒来，都是因为 Tony 的脑袋压在他的胸腔上显得太过沉重。  
这只平时不太亲人的猫，在困到极致的时候反而更愿意赖在人肉靠枕上。而人肉靠枕似乎也有点受虐倾向，虽然呼吸有点困难，但也不怎么想挪开 这个重量，毕竟，当靠垫最大的乐趣就是在对方睡得很沉时，小心翼翼地，把手环上去。在多次操作没有被发现后，Peter 开始大胆起来，因为那颗没有发胶的脑袋确实蓬松得太过诱人，而头发在指节之间纠缠的感觉也过于舒适，当他开始放任自由顺道对方侧脸时，忽然感觉到睫毛略过指尖的轻微气流，青年的探索立刻停了下来。  
教授醒了吗?!  
Peter 想到自己的某些私心可能已经暴露了，就不由得背脊发凉。但除此之外，对方并没有任何其他的动作，他们陷入了一个微妙的僵局中。  
“脸颊部分有猫的腺体，蹭过的地方会留下猫自己的气味，一只猫来到陌生的环境，可以用这招让它更喜欢自己的猫舍。” Peter想起MJ发的那堆资料里的话，鬼使神差，不由自主地轻轻略过那些长了胡渣的皮肤，随后停在颈侧。  
过了很久，对方还是没有任何动作，Peter紧张到指尖开始颤抖，正想就此把手收走，那颗脑袋忽然稍微调整了一个角度，头发拂过青年的下巴，他能通过之间稍纵即逝的感受得知对方换了个舒服的姿势，靠着他的手指，把眼睛闭了起来。  
Peter 的胃里开始飞出好多好多的蝴蝶。  
不过，除却游戏之夜以外，大多数情况下他们还是在2楼矜矜业业做着运算和实验，并很默契地保持了工作结束就各回房间的作息，只不过早晨的冲凉时间，Peter 偶尔需要帮着从一楼偷一些东西去二楼的洗漱间。  
再一次，当他裹着睡衣在楼下碰见咨询师的时候，金发女士竟然露出了一个可以称得上是邪恶的微笑:“早上好，Mr.Parker。”  
“Peter?”楼上传来史塔克教授的呼唤，但称呼已经不知不觉便成了更加亲密的一个， Pepper 的笑容更大了。  
事情的进展比她当初预想的还要顺利，甚至有些过于顺利。Peter的那些小心思事实上非常明显，有时候Pepper甚至能在那些小小的注视里感觉到过于热烈的情绪。对咨询师来说，她也察觉到了Peter和之前一些人的不同之处，如果说其他人是史塔克口中那些要素过多的模型的话，Peter可以算是最简单的那种——那条朝着对方直奔而去的直线，就算前面有任何阻挡或者干扰，他也只会朝同一个方向看。但Pepper并不清楚这个阶段就放任自流是否妥当，不过，她也很清楚，一旦自己出面阻止，少年这边的想法或许会更强烈。于是她采取了反其道而行之，开始在边上煽风点火，这样一来，Peter这边反而变得小心起来。  
“我只是来帮他拿吹风机!”少年澄清道。  
“我不带任何偏见，”专业咨询师看着他手里的小家电耸耸肩，“道具也是提升体验的方式之一，只是选这个的人我还第一次见。”  
打不过对方，Peter Parker选手弃赛。  
“你自己能行吗?”  
“没关系，之前我都是这么干的。”  
史塔克教授的手臂已经基本恢复，但抬手动作还有些困难，因此他只能靠不太常用的左手 举着吹风机照顾那些湿漉漉的头发。Peter 只看那乱糟糟滴着水的后脑勺和别扭的左手就 能猜到对方一脸的不高兴。  
“我猜这也可以算我工作的一部分?”Peter 搬了个椅子坐到教授身后，笑嘻嘻地主动接手。  
“如果被 Pepper 看见你会后悔的。”  
话虽如此，史塔克先生也并没有阻止少年手上的动作。Peter 当然知道咨询师的套路，不 过或许是习惯了 Potts 女士的人设，他倒并没有特别反感。何况教授潮湿的棕发比想象的细腻很多，手感异常柔软，Peter 甚至能依稀回忆起第一次见面时阳光下那一头短发蓬松舒适的感觉。  
吹风机的嗡嗡声填补了清晨的空白，少年的手指在发间穿行，洗发水残留的香味在加热后愈发明显起来，发梢上滴落的水珠顺着脖子滑入睡袍，Peter 能从那过于宽大的领口看到 水痕一路由锁骨淌落到略带起伏的胸口，最后滑入更深处的阴影中。  
教授的睡袍并没有绑得很紧，加上他现在很放松，因此除了领口的大片皮肤之外，Peter 的角度还能看到一部分腿部的肌肤隐没在睡袍的敞开处。  
或许，那滴水珠会接着滑过腹部的沟壑，浸润脆弱的腿根，最后一路沿着隐约暴露的内侧  
肌肤勾画出小腿的线条……  
Peter 忽然感到洗发水的香味过于浓烈，压得他无法呼吸，下一秒，他的指尖就被过于集中的热风烫了一下。  
“啊，抱歉!”少年这才意识到自己的大脑刚才在想着一件多么可怕的事情!手上的动作  
已经停了好几秒，他赶紧调低温度，为了掩饰刚才的失态随意问道，“不觉得太热吗?”  
“不，随你。”史塔克教授似乎很满意助手的服务，也没有太多的要求，Peter 却在剧烈的心跳中努力不让自己僵硬的动作被对方看破。  
这样的帮助有过第一次之后自然就会有第二次、第三次......  
很快，Peter 就发现那颗从发梢滴落的水珠开始影响起他的睡眠质量来。若干个清晨，他从同一个睡梦中惊醒:梦中的棕发男子躺在散落的睡袍上，水滴勾画着他紧致的胸部和腹部，最后滑入那个隐秘的位置。  
我该怎么办?!我该怎么办!!Peter 脑海中回荡着自己的惊呼，睡梦中感觉有什么东西压着他的肺部挤压着所剩无几的空气。  
而在潮热的雾气中，对方却用那双可以杀人的眼睛望着他，轻声回应道:“随你， Peter。”  
被这个过于刺激的画面惊醒后，少年只好一边回忆水滴慢慢抚过肌肤纹理的动作、想象着将那些水痕弄得更湿更热、一边等待着身体冷静下来。  
很快，他就不敢在别墅留宿了，宁可早晨再从河对岸赶到布鲁克莱恩，史塔克教授倒也没有反对，毕竟他的右手已经基本痊愈，能够自己完成繁重的研究工作，另外他也担心年轻人“经常熬夜会长不高”。  
Potts教授这里也点头没有异议，这段时间以来，Peter已经完成了咨询师的期望，而按照心思缜密的女士的观察，再继续这么密切的接触，可能会横生一些枝节来。  
可惜，回到出租屋后，Peter的清晨并没有恢复平静，主要原因大约是内德经常拿畅销书里的理论做文章，而少年的梦境也因此不断丰富起来。这让 Peter 非常惊恐，因为在他最为迷恋某个女孩儿的时候，他也从来没有这么细致丰富的联想。然而越是意识到这一点，他内心隐约的不满足感就会成倍地疯狂增加。  
几天后，当教授来店里购买甜甜圈并“顺便来看看Spiderboy”的时候，店里的其他店员终于认出了这位可敬的天才，纷纷上前与他握手合影。这个瞬间，最令Peter感到害怕的事情终于发生了。  
他发现史塔克教授已经能够自然地接受大家的示好，不再露出那些微妙的别扭的表情，而本应为此感到高兴的他，竟然因此产生了疯狂的不满。  
“这很正常，谁都不喜欢自家的猫跟别人亲近，即便是流浪猫，你也付出了心血嘛。”MJ一脸见怪不怪的样子（她是故意的！），Peter却不能开诚布公地告诉对面的女孩，他不想和别人分享的，并不是一只猫，而他在心里默默想做的事情，也并不只是抱着他的猫打游戏而已。


	11. 马里布的咖啡不助眠

Peter·被自己的变态潜能吓到的·Parker 不明白为什么自己会对一个年长自己许多的、可敬的成年男性产生如此龌龊的想法，他也无法就这个问题去找 Potts 教授咨询，于是他只好利用各种机会把自己的时间填满，期望把这件事挤出自己的大脑，这么一来，在课业上他就显得更加突出，甚至得到导师的赏识，把宝贵的机会给了这个“挺有潜力”的一年级，陪同一起去参加年底在马里布举办的科技大会。  
这个展览举办至今已经有 10 年的历史，展览时间从12 月中旬的量子物理诞生日开始一直持续到圣诞节前，除了各大高校和研究所会展示自己的最新成果之外，不少科技企业也会在后半程参与商业展览欢节，并在闭幕当天举办最重量级的压轴展示和宴会。这样的重要活动 MIT 自然也不会缺席，Peter 所在的小组今年联合计算机系研发了用于精细操作的机械臂等小装备，这次他们也将就此发表相关的内容，只不过学校那点经费只到发表那天，之后的企业展和闭幕式与他们无缘。  
少年原本以为史塔克教授会全程出席，没想到对方摇头否定了他：“Pepper这边不放人，我只会去一下闭幕式，大概那时候你已经回来了？”对方在Potts教授的白眼中挤出一个委屈巴巴地眼神，Peter觉得自己可能需要报警。  
不幸接踵而来，看上去虎背熊腰实则过敏体质的导师班纳居然在临近发表之前因为贪嘴吃了过敏的海鲜上吐下泻，在医院躺了一晚上后最终选择提前打道回府，Peter 惊恐地发现偌大会场居然要靠他一个人撑场面。索性他在之前做了充分的准备，陈述展示环节有惊无险，底下的听众纷纷点头。到了提问环节，虽然总有那么几个人不太友好，但Peter 早在布鲁克莱恩的别墅中习惯了步步紧逼环环相扣的各种提问， 现场这些问题忽然变得小菜一碟起来，他发现自己很快能调整好思路给出合理的回答，观众的反响也非常不错，甚至有几家企业特意在会后给了他名片，希望做进一步交流。等到他把东西都收拾好准备走人时，耳边传来一个熟悉的声音。  
“Nice work，Mr.Parker。”  
Peter 发誓，如果有朝一日他昏迷不醒，这是唯一能把他拉回来的声音。然而，就在他抬眼的瞬间，他不仅看到了那双漂亮的棕色的眼睛，还看到了教授身边一位陌生的金发青年。  
“Harley Keener，”青年先一步看出了Peter的疑惑和僵硬，乍一看，他似乎并没有比Peter大多少，但居然是“马里布大会的统筹方，负责联络事务。”难怪Peter 觉得他举手投足显出一股老练又沉稳的气质，“教授原本因为休斯顿那里的项目还没结束，只出席闭幕式，不过汉默集团的一直不肯放弃请他参加企业展……”  
“Hammer真应该给我加班费。”教授打趣道。  
事实上，在Keener做出说明之前，Peter曾一度以为是Tony想给自己一个惊喜，抑制不住地嘴角上扬，眼睛里甚至可能还有星星，不过听到这句话，他的表情马上变得有些尴尬起来——这时候他确实非常希望拥有教授那样熟练的演技。  
“Harley 是我在加州理工做客座讲师时认识的学生。”教授似乎和 Harley 很熟，也对这个统筹人非常认可，他转头向金发青年介绍道，“这就是Peter Parker先生，休斯顿那篇论文的助手。”  
“Parker 先生。之后几天我们有重量级的企业展览，欢迎你和导师来参加。”Harley向少年友好地发出邀请。而 Peter 忽然失去了刚才在台上那股子对答如流的气势，磕磕绊绊地向对方问好，并含含糊糊地解释了一番导师已经提前回去了。他能感觉到教授露出了几分疑惑的表情，但他没敢往那个方向继续看。  
结果，当天晚餐时间，他又收到了来自教授的电话。  
“所以，你的导师提前回去到底是为什么?”  
“额……说出来你可能不信，他吃坏了肚子……”  
对面的人发出不可思议的笑声，随后问道:“那么我猜你能来给我做个助手?”  
“我?!”  
“除了你，我实在找不出第二个人了。”  
有时候 Peter 真的很怀疑教授到底是故意这么说还是无心的一句话。平日里他能看到教授说话时的眼神，太过清澈干净，无法令人起疑，而一旦没有了那双让人分心的眼睛，他的语调里又藏不住明明白白的玩笑甚至小小的调戏。更何况今天教授身边明明还有一位看上去非常靠谱的Harley Keener。  
Peter花了太多时间去消化电波里的最后一句话，压根没发现手机对面的人已经走到了自己身后。  
“你这么长时间不说话到底是被吧台妹子的美貌搞当机了还是在纠结我为什么不去找 Keener?”  
他的肩上搭上了一只手的重量，Peter 惊讶的发现自己竟能在一瞬间想起那些清晨挂在他身上的重量。  
他错过了拒绝的最佳时机，现在，他在那双眼睛里看到了自己。  
几天后当他真正踏入了企业展的会场，才明白自己前些天倒腾的那些东西实在是过于小儿科，自己则完全像个刚进城的小屁孩，对着众多学术和科技企业大咖陷入了手足无措的境 地。Peter 这才意识到，别墅研究室里接触到的不过是冰山一角，围绕在身边的科学巨人 们是怀着看小矮人的仁慈之心才对他百般照顾，而真正的战场上根本全是他招架不住的炮弹。  
巨大的落差感让少年一下子陷入了焦虑。他一边努力记下巨量的信息，一边控制着自己的大脑不要一直关注不知为什么经常出现在他们所在地点的 Keener 时不时对教授的触碰——虽然那往往是为了给他引路，或者挡住那些不懂技术、只是纯粹想来套近乎的人员。  
“是不是很无聊?”晚餐过后他们没有多做停留就回到了酒店，而教授似乎看出了 Peter 深深的疲惫。  
没错，实际上 Peter 快要累瘫了，虽然他只是一个小透明，但因为在署名论文上留下了名字，还是又不少人因为找不到和史塔克教授谈话的机会变着法子来接触名不见经传的 Peter Parker。  
当然，其中还有一些海投样品的推销人员，有一个化学公司派来的大妈推销甚至硬塞了一小罐新型防狼喷雾样品给这位“看着挺招人喜欢的小朋友”，号称可以让对方瞬间倒地……可，你确定这不是军用装备吗？！Peter忍住吐槽敷衍地赞美了几句，大妈似乎很是高兴。  
除开这些，会上更多的是大企业的硬核新产品展示，其中一个就是著名军工企业汉默集团推出的新一代强化托卡马克装置。  
相较于单纯使用电力的电磁环，托卡马克装置因为加入了热核聚变而能产生更大功率，效果也更为优异。由于此前一直没有找到合适的控制聚变的方式，而且能耗过大，托卡马克方案一直都只是一个构想，迟迟无法落地。但自从知道史塔克团队已经通过逻辑模拟和陨石元素找到匹配的模型后，业内又掀起了一阵重拾托卡马克构想的热潮。  
显然，第一个抢先把实物做出来的，便是与国防部交往甚密的老牌军工企业汉默。这几年,汉默集团里的技术人员流失严重，丧失了好几笔订单，总算靠着这次的新装备打了个翻身仗。尽管史塔克教授此前在一篇名为《宇宙射线、电磁与聚变拟合模型》的论文中提到当前的技术尚处在理论阶段，但急于在预算会议前拿出成果的国防部中坚派似乎对汉默的成果倍加推崇。这一次，董事长Justin Hammer为了展示自家的成果，特意在会场最南端的Point Dume建造了一个以新产品供能的展示会场，并在那里承包了闭幕晚宴，而为了凸显出自己的权威性，他坚持邀请史塔克教授赏脸出席。  
于是，一整天的会议中，有不少人来向史塔克教授寻求对这个伟大产品的看法，他都只是说已经在论文里评论了，这番并不热情的态度也引起了一些人在暗地里并不友好的议论。  
“史塔克似乎对汉默公司的成果不太感兴趣。”  
“休斯顿不是也在研发么，大概是被人抢先了不高兴吧。”  
“他看上去不像是会计较这些的人啊......“  
“你以为呢?说到底技术就是生意。别看他现在装腔作势搞得自己一心只为科学的样子，  
当年不也和军火商有瓜葛?“  
“那不一样吧......“  
“这种事谁说得清，说不定当年就是因为分钱不均才被绑的。“  
还没等 Peter 冲过去理论，Keener 就不知从哪儿及时出现，用那种话里带刺的语调文质彬彬地把那群人教训了一番:“先生们，学术会议上把陈年旧事扯进来可不好，这件事国防部和太空总署都有了定论，还是不要随便揣测，免得给自己惹麻烦。”  
“......不，很有趣，只是我好像有些跟不上。”这是Peter 内心的大实话，他甚至有点怀疑既然有 Keener这么能干、甚至可以说得上忠心耿耿的统筹，为什么教授还要特意带上他来拖后腿。  
“抱歉…或许这些对你来说是个负担。”史塔克教授依旧非常敏锐地察觉到了 Peter的沮丧，他的本意是想安慰Peter，不过显然效果不怎么好。  
“不，我是说……我会努力的。”Peter 垂着脑袋。  
“你的小组发表非常优秀，而且那个会场里至少有一半人的水平不如你，”教授看了他一眼，随后把眼神放回了笔记本上:“好吧，Parker 先生，事实上，在我邀请你的时候，我没有说实话。”他的手指在键盘上漫不经心地敲击着，但 Peter 总觉得教授的注意力并没有在屏幕上，“你也看到了，这次会议规模并不小，我不太确定我的状态能否持续下去，”他停顿了一下，又很快接了上去，“所以，听说班纳博士提前回去的时候 我其实很高兴……因为我需要你在这儿。”  
根据自己的心跳和脸上的热度，Peter 认为他现在距离瞬间汽化可能不远了。  
“对了，你房间里是不是有个和家里很像的沙发?”教授仿佛没看到 Peter 局促的样子继续问道。  
“额，对，是的……”Peter 对自己房间最满意的就是那个。  
“很好，”对方一手捞起笔记本，一手端起了桌边的咖啡，“我们去你房间补补课。”  
Peter 得承认，教授的讲解确实有一套，那些会议上高深莫测的东西经过他的转述突然就 变得生动起来，而他有一半的时间迷失在那些抑扬顿挫的语调里。  
“所以，你在好好听吗?”史塔克先生似乎不用看就知道身边的少年早就开始神游外太空了。  
“有，当然。”Peter 小鸡啄米。  
“那你说说，为什么热聚变的电磁环装置在极端情况下可能出现隐患?”教授喝了一口咖啡问道。  
“首先，休斯顿的研究是基于宇宙射线的频度，而非地球上的元素，替代元素根据各自的特性不同，有偏离回归的可能。另外，由于实验条件的限制，模型尾部几乎完全消失，这是个异常现象。”Peter 说道，“这说明在达到某种极端情况时，可能得出另一个完全不同的分布，从而影响最终产品的稳定。”  
“很好，”对方给了一个简短却积极的评价，“你看，这并不困难……”  
教授的话被一个小小的动作打断了——少年的拇指突然按在了他的嘴唇上。  
Peter 在对方转头看着自己的时候发现了咖啡泡沫在上唇留下的痕迹，他几乎是下意识地， 把自己的手指轻轻贴了上去，那个微弱的温度和轻柔到仿佛棉花糖一般的触感像电流一半流过他的手指，在心脏留下一个小小的电火花，造成一瞬间的失神。直到他的肩膀被一股不大不小的力量推了一下，Peter 才终于找回了意识。  
他的眼前是对方透着惊讶和其他一些什么情绪的眼睛，他的手指已经超额完成了抹去咖啡泡沫的任务，不知什么时候来到了下唇流连。隔了几秒，他终于意识到正在发生什么!原先温暖的电流在这个瞬间变成了触电般惊悚的感觉。  
“抱歉!“少年飞快缩回了手。他过于慌张，以至于没有意识到那个被推开的动作里隐藏着一些不太一样的东西，之前他被甩开的时候，那双手就如同毫不留情的铁钳。  
“时候不早，我该回去了……”教授罕见地清了清嗓子，调整了一下语气，以最快的速度拿起所有属于自己地家当，看着少年又嘱咐了些什么，但 Peter 此时因为过于紧张，完全 没有听进去，只能不断地重复“好的先生”，一边不知道该把手往哪里放，一边局促地目送着对方告辞离开。  
时钟正指向 12点，但 Peter 一直在床上辗转反侧，手指上淡淡的咖啡香味加入了发梢水滴的行列，他的大脑几乎要被撑破。凌晨时分，少年终于缴械投降，带着满心的罪恶感，一边亲吻着还留着咖啡香味的指尖，一边把手伸向了胀到疼痛的部位。  
他还记得那些触感，记忆中那些细微的感受在马里布的夜色中膨胀到大脑的每一个角落——细腻的睫毛就像春天最初染上枝头的那层绒毛，稍一用力可能就会被划破的温热的嘴唇，在安抚中舒展的后颈喜欢略带些强硬的触碰，后背的线条坚韧流畅，在薄薄的布料下有时候显出几分当事人自己不自知的诱惑，但Peter的胆子只够在轻轻环绕，从来不敢顺着那些流畅的线条往下探索。  
想到这里他不自觉的吞咽了一下。  
这次会议距离他在别墅的助手工作才过去几周，他却开始在意太多过去不曾那么仔细观察的糟糕的细节。  
转头时颈侧深入领口的线条、拥抱时被其他人无意中揽过的腰线、还有因为剪裁过好的西装而愈发明显的、起伏的下身线条。  
老天！！他的脑子被这些画面塞得满满当当，光是想象把那件整整齐齐的衬衫从腰部抽出来，一点点解开扣子的情景，他的全身就因为无法抗拒的兴奋而颤抖。他不想，不想让别人碰教授，即使是手指的接触他都难以控制内心深处的焦虑和愤怒。  
少年皱起了眉头——怎么办？怎么才能让有关史塔克教授所有的一切都只属于Peter Parker！他找不到任何解决方法，他脑海中的那具身体已经解除了上半的束缚，西装外套退到肘部，洁白的衬衫早就被翻得皱巴巴的，他的手指划过起伏的前胸，仿若划过高温下溶解的烙铁。  
方才，如果不是教授那一推，他百分之一百会吻上那双嘴唇，造成无法挽回的局面。  
他会后悔吗？  
或许现在的Peter Parker不会。  
他的口腔里有咖啡浅浅的苦涩，还有一些牛奶的温和甘甜。他纠缠着这些稍纵即逝的痕迹，仿佛听到对方被吻到窒息时发出的求救般的呻吟。  
他这才发现自己内心深处，似乎有一些黑暗的部分，想要让对方的呜咽再湿润绵长一些、在脆弱无助一点。他想象自己拥有对方100%的关注和顺从，在那句颤抖的“Don’t”之后，违背对方的意愿探入最隐秘的深处。  
强烈的收缩感和狭小拥挤的感受把Peter最后的一点理智赶出了他的大脑。  
如果他不能呼吸的话，他也不会让对方有机会换气。  
他在激烈的颤抖中迎来了高朝，随之而来的却是无尽的空虚。  
我完了……Peter Parker在黏糊糊的思路中捂住了脸。


	12. When the moon falls into the sea

补课那晚之后，Peter终于开窍，逐渐适应了议程节奏，偶尔还能在对话中插上几句。这个转变让 Harley 有点惊讶，而史塔克教授只把这个转变解释为“前些天他还在倒时差”。

“我还头一次听说东海岸飞西海岸需要倒时差。”某天的议程结束后 Keener 主动来找 Peter 搭讪，“起初我还觉得奇怪，教授怎么会选你做助手。”他探究地看着 Peter，“你们是怎么认识的?”

这个问题真要牵扯起来就太过复杂了，Peter想，何况他还不知道 Keener 是否清楚 Professor Saturday的存在，少年决定采取避重就轻的策略，他憋了几秒，说道:“额…… 简单来说，是靠了一坨狗屎……”

Harley抬了抬眉毛:“狗屎?”

“我不当心踩了狗屎，和教授家的狗混熟了，于是……”

“呵，”Harley 发出一声轻笑，“老天。”

“……？”

Harley 在少年询问的眼神中颇有意味地笑了一下，随后毫无上下文地提起了另一个人的名字。

“你跟罗杰斯上将真是完全不同，哦，你大概不认识他……他是，Well，按照教授的说法，一位亲密的朋友。”

“我听说过他，”Peter 想起之前 Pepper 在提到 Steve 时用到的那个词——护花使者。

Keener点点头:“但几个月前，他把教授对可电弧的初步理论提交给了国防部——在没有经过本人许可的情况下，虽然他的本意是为了教授考虑，而且我觉得背后还有太空总署的默许。”

“所以他们闹翻了?”

“史塔克教授如果喜欢国防部，当初就不会拒绝林肯研究中心了。我只听说教授一气之下离开了休斯顿，但也不太清楚后来到底怎么样了，”Keener看了看Peter一脸状况外的样子，“所以后来罗杰斯上将也没联系过教授吗？”

Peter 摇摇头，但他的意思并不是否定，而是表示他也不清楚。这时一年级才猛然发觉自己对教授的其他朋友圈知之甚少，包括罗杰斯上将，也包括这位看上去似乎有些威胁的 Keener。

“哦，你不用这么看着我。”Keener似乎察觉到了Peter的想法，少年不禁想到这些人是不是都有读心术?!

“我是对教授有想法，可是我很清楚我不是他需要的人。”

怎么会呢?Peter想，Keener聪明沉稳、办事得体，深思熟虑。相比之下自己在这么大的场合总是显得捉襟见肘。不过，既然 Keener 说出这样的结论，就代表他多少知道一点史塔克教授的喜好？

事实上，在那个电台之夜，他做出的回答没有得到当事人的否定或者肯定，就好像被故意忽略了过去，再也没有消息。但他其实一直都有记在心里。

“所以，教授需要什么样的人?”Peter假装随意地问道。他自以为演得很好，可在对方看来却破绽百出。

“欧，我现在不能告诉你。”Keener 笑了笑。组织方想起前些天，在 Peter 还焦头烂额的时候，他假装无意间问起教授为什么找了一个似乎搞不清状况的一年级做助手。

“因为他的狗屎运很不错。”

教授一向没个正经，但习以为常的 Harley乍一听也很是不解： “……这有什么关系吗? 科学研究讲究的是……” 

“扎实的功底和缜密的逻辑。”Tony 看着统筹人的蓝色眼睛笑了，“就像你一样，Harley，细心谨慎，凡事都尽力找到对各方最优的解，避免任何疏漏，得出最完美的方案。”他看着Harley 依旧不解的眼神，继续说道，“你和 Steve都是这样的人，绝不出格，也绝不出错。”对于这个突然出现的名字，Keener 报以略显吃惊的眼神，“可是如果要做出什么突破的话，除了这些，还需要一些别的东西。”

被这个莫名其妙的歪理震惊到哑口无言，隔了许久 Harley 才略显无奈地回答道:“什么时候踩狗屎也算实力了……”

想到这里，金发青年兴致勃勃地观赏着 Peter一脸蒙住的表情，一边随便找了个理由告辞。Peter被留在原地，陷入了疑惑的循环。

最后一天的压轴好戏终于上演，上午，董事长 Hammer亲自莅临会场，得意洋洋地率领众人通过工程通道参观了托卡马斯机组的工作——整个机组被工作区域内的海水环绕，透明的强化玻璃中， 圆环闪耀着温和的橘色光芒，钢结构会场在光芒中显得很有未来感。人群中不少人鼓起掌来，但史塔克教授似乎并不特别高兴，而是向 Hammer 集团的首席科学家询问起了随机函数和元素这两个重要问题。

“我们采用的是汉默集团最先进的随机生成器，能够保障稳定拟合，另外，您也知道地球上没法搞到那么大量的宇宙元素，不过我们找到了最符合的材料。”

“看这个样子里面是铍?”周围的听众闻声发出一小阵惊呼，因为这是某种杀伤性武器的材料。

“别紧张，教授，我们经过了多次测试，稳定性方面没有问题。”对方似乎有些不快，不动声色地进行了回击，“您的模型非常完美。”

言下之意，如果你觉得不安全，那也只能打自己的脸。

“自然界的随机数本来就是无序的，完美才是最大的问题。”史塔克教授并不在乎打脸还是不打脸。

“而我保证在高端数控下发生偏离的概率小于在座所有人现在同时被雷劈死的概率。”

观众中传来笑声，而 Peter 并不喜欢这位热衷打包票的工程师。回想起来，他曾经在大会首日遇到过一次这个名叫皮尔斯的家伙，当时Peter正在录制视频，以便向May和教授显摆他的马里布之行，结果过于兴奋撞到了身边看上去脾气不太好的大个子，打翻了他的咖啡，被纠着领子骂了一通。光看这外表和脾气，Peter 满心以为对方可能是哪个军火商带来做保镖的打手，对他的印象并不太好，但在正式见面后，他发现教授除了和自己一样的厌恶情绪之外，似乎对这个人有些异常的戒备，因此特意留了个心眼。

“所以，怎么样？”

“这么个暴脾气，公开的犯罪档案里居然没有他，来路很干净，或者说过于干净了……”MJ和内德在电话那头为Peter免费干活，将视频里的男人的档案翻了个底朝天，“没有任何罚款记录，甚至停车罚单都没有。”

Peter重新看了一遍视频，随后问道：“他手腕上那个是什么？”

“手腕上？”

“这里。”Peter发了一个模糊的截图过去，那是他被对方揪着时候忘了关录像而拍下的，晃动有些厉害，大个子的咖啡洒到了手腕处，被打湿的衬衫粘到了皮肤上，隐约浮现出一个的黑色印记，似乎是什么纹身。Peter在意的一方面是那个不怎么清晰的图案，一方面是它的位置——和教授手上的钝器伤几乎差不多。

“这个程度的高清解析我得问导师要权限才行。”MJ似乎想做什么交易的样子。

“你想怎么样？”Peter当然听出来了。

“我就想问问你，为什么上个月我在物理学研究院那边看到你和史塔克教授进了同一辆车？”

“他在给史塔克教授跑模型。”内德熟门熟路地说道，“你不会还没看那篇论文吧？”

“那为什么他的手和教授的手在同一个大衣口袋里？”MJ问道。

“什么？！”本想显摆一下的内德炸锅。

“你觉得现在问这个合适吗？！”Peter跳脚，没想到这个关头会被人抓住小辫子。

“哦这么说我没看错，真的是你。”MJ乐呵呵地说道，“好了我满足了。”

“What？！不是你想的那样！”

“你怎么知道我想的是什么样？”MJ回怼，“我倒是有点好奇你想的是什么。”

Peter一下子想起了自己黏糊糊的梦。

“天哪！！”这段3秒的蜜汁沉默终于把内德逼疯了。

“你说的事我会搞定的，等着吧。”MJ心情愉快地挂断了电话。

Peter的太阳穴开始发疼，不过，比起之后的那场货真价实的灾难片，现在这些都不算个事儿。

十几个小时后，Peter 在头痛欲裂中被人推醒。空气里弥漫着呛人的灰尘和混乱的尖叫，明亮的红色光线照亮了整个人工平台，Peter 后来才知道是自己在剧烈的震动中撞到了地上。

“怎么回事……?!”他被赶来的 Harley 搀扶起来，看到四周早已不再是什么晚宴场景，更像是铁达尼号沉船前的甲板。

“刚才会场发生了剧烈震动，可能是地震!现在这里很危险必须马上撤离!”

混乱中，人群正推搡着冲出会场，包括 Hammer 在内的伤员正被几个保安扛着往紧急出口的方向撤离。

“教授在哪儿?!”Peter 心中隐约开始冒出不安的念头，他回头问金发青年。 “刚才他确认你只是晕过去后忽然有点不舒服，我就安排他先行离开了……” Peter 没注意到自己的脸色已经非常难看。

“皮尔斯博士呢？”

“应该早就和汉默集团的其他人一起撤走了……”

最后那个音节还没落地，Peter 裤兜里的手机就响了起来，显示是内德的电话，他立刻按下接听键。

“伙计！你没事吧?!听着，刚才地理实验室的地震监测系统播报你们那儿发生了地震，但是震源深度是零!?”

Peter心里一沉，这说明这场震动不太像是地壳移动，而更可能是由于地表的爆炸引起的，现在的马里布，最可能达到同样效果的，就是他们脚底下那个东西。对面的Harley几乎就在同一时间接起了自己的手机，Peter不出意外，听到了自己最不想听的话。

“史塔克教授中途被人流冲散了?!还有皮尔斯博士也不知去向?!” 统筹人难得流露出了一丝慌乱，他很快抬眼看了一下Peter，确保他听到了自己说的内容。Peter 则指了指脚下的托卡马克圆环，示意方才的震动可能来自那里，此时，温和的橘色光芒已经逐渐变成了刺眼的猩红。

Harley心领神会，立刻点点头，对着自己这边命令道:“联系海岸警卫队，马里布海岸需要封锁。”

于此同时，边上的MJ又向他们提供了一个新的信息:“那个高清解析的图像我发过来了，看上去像是巨蟹星座的标志。”

“但又有点像一条被一劈为二缠在一起的蛇。”内德说道，“结合他的暴脾气来看，或许是个地下乐队的主唱？”

“Keener，你见过这个图案吗？”Peter将手机上的图片放到同伴的面前，对方马上给了反馈：“海德拉的侍卫？！”金发青年的表情像见了鬼一样，“你怎么会有这个？！”

“所以这个乐队很有名？”电话那头的内德傻了眼。Peter却有点心惊——海德拉即九头蛇，这个名字他不光在神话里见过。

“希腊神话中恶兽海德拉派巨蟹去迎战前来去她首级的勇士。”MJ显然也听出了什么。

“没错，这个标志是黑市军火商九头蛇的分支，主要由一些科学家和中间人组成。”Peter听到军火商这个词的时候心脏就开始往下沉。

“可我记得军方在多年前就把九头蛇赶出了美国。”MJ比完全陷入惊恐中的内德稍微冷静一点，还记得当时自己看到的新闻。

“这个分支的人更隐蔽，有些成员是自愿加入的，有一些其实是屈打成招被迫的，”青年看了Peter一眼，“没有被招安的几乎都死了，逃出来的人了了无几，那些加入组织的人里面，或许有潜伏的余党没有被完全根除。”

“汉默集团的皮尔斯手上有这个图案。”Peter说道。

“什么？！”

就在这时，Peter 的手机提示 Pott教授打来了电话。他赶紧在内德的“要不要叫FBI”的尖叫中挂断了和两个同伴的通信，没想到 Potts 教授的分贝更高:“Peter!我看到了新闻!Tony 的电话打不通! 你们没事吧!”

“托卡马克装置发生了事故，教授现在很可能和九头蛇余党在一起，皮尔斯博士，汉默的工程师。”Peter 简短的汇报了现在的情况，他看到 Harley 也正联系着外面汇报新情况，他们现在只能做最坏的设想，“请您立刻联系罗杰斯上将支援!”

“等等，你说什么?九头蛇?!”Pepper一下子无法接受这么大的信息量。

“我无意中拍到了皮尔斯的手腕纹身，和史塔克教授的伤口在同一个位置，解析图像是蛇身巨蟹的图案。”Peter望着地面，同时对着话筒说道。

“明白了。”电话那头的 Potts 教授立刻行动了起来。而这边，刚想掉头往电弧控制室冲的 Peter 被 Harley一把拉了回来。

“No!你必须马上离开!”统筹方一眼看出了他的企图:“如果再发生一次爆炸那么整个会场甚至周围岬湾都会沉没!!”

“而他在阻止这一切发生!”Peter 发现 Harley 的眼神中飘过一丝动摇，忽然有了更加不好的预感，“……怎么回事，Harley?”

金发的青年只是带着复杂的心情望着 Peter 焦急的表情。逐渐失去耐心的少年开始露出威 胁的眼神:“Harley Keener，你确定不会后悔吗!”他狠狠地盯着青年在红光中透出一股刀锋一般的亮度，“你还不明白吗？！教授不是为了给汉默撑场面来的，他可能在看到视频的时候就觉得不对了！”

僵持几秒后，金发青年终于松口:“……教授撤离前要我无论发生什么都务必确保你的安全。”他看到对方的刀锋在火光中闪烁了一下，便借机加大手上的力气，却发现 Peter 丝毫没有屈服，说实话，以 Harley 的聪明，他并非没有想到这次所谓的地震可能和脚底下那个装备的问题有关，也猜到教授在要他承诺时可能有了别的打算，但他的职责不允许他为了一个揣测而抛开自己的身份——他是马里布大会的组织人员，在没有足够的证据之前必须按照命令行事，确保最大程度的安全撤离，否则极有可能影响全局，造成难以估量的后果，“我们留在这里无济于事!Peter，我必须确保最多数的安全!由海岸警卫队封锁现场，国防部派人突击是最安全的方法!”

“听着 Keener，对你来说这或许是1 个人还是 1000 个人的选择，但对我来说并非如此。”湛蓝的海面上聚集了形形色色的宾客，或是冲着扩大圈子、不然就是冲着托卡马克方案或者单纯的生意，甚至是度假胜地马里布的美酒香槟假日，但Peter Parker之所以在这里，只因为有一个人需要他在这儿。如果那个人消失了，那么其他所有的一切对他来说就只是毫无意义的一个零值。“我不需要最优解，只要他在，对我而言就是全部了。”

得到所有或者完全归零，这就是Peter面临的选择。说到这里，少年突然意识到了为什么当初的模型尾部会出现没有数据的情况——极端假设中的量子因为达不到观测条件而处于叠加态，也就是说，同时处于停止和触发的状态中，极值真正发生的时候，要么反应堆完全熄灭，要么完全触发聚变加速引爆。

如果他的想法是对的，他们至少有 50%的可能挽回局面。

另一边，Harley Keener也在这一刻明白了Peter会成为助手的真正原因：“现在机械操作间的正面已经被应急关闭了，只能从备用通道进去。”金发青年望着 Peter 坚定的眼神，终于决定把刚刚接到的嘱托抛到一边，“跟我来。”

他们跨过横七竖八的残垣断壁，来到一个隐蔽通道的尽头，贴近地面的部分只有一个类似通风口一样的地方。

“线路只有一条，不会走错的。”Harley 顿了顿，说道，“我跟你一起去。”

“不，Potts教授联系了国防部，他们一定会派人来，到时候需要有人接应，而那个人必须是你。”Peter 摇头制止了 Harley，“而且我需要你帮我一个忙。”他对着青年说了几句，对方露出了不可思议的表情。

“你确定?!”

“我恐怕正常的电能无法覆盖极端情况的电弧的需求，何况现在的供电系统可能遭到了破坏。”

“好的，我出去后会立刻请海岸警卫队执行。”Harley点点头，“托卡马克的机械室以高规格建造，但在这么大的震动下海水可能还是会灌进来，我会尽快带人从岬湾靠陆地的这一头突破，祝你们好运。”

“好的，谢谢。”

“......对了，说到巨蟹，你知道 LA 有个挺红的店叫‘沸腾蟹’吗?”Harley 看着 Peter 毫不犹豫地钻进通道里，忽然问道，“特制蘸酱，新鲜的海鲜，很有特色。”

“欧，我好像听说过。”Peter 回头眨眨眼。

“如果你们不急着回去，解决了这边这只后我们明天可以去庆个功。”Harley 一本正经地说道，“我是东道主，我请客。”

“成交。”Peter 冲着东道主露出一个笑容，随后转头往黑暗深处前进。

他在乌漆嘛黑的狭窄通风口里爬行了不一会儿就摸到了路线尽头的窗口。那里的温度比想象的要高，但除了机器的响动之外，并没有任何打斗声，Peter 透过通风口的隔窗隐约看到 Tony 正在计算机前紧张的操作着什么，身上似乎有一些打斗留下的痕迹，而另一个参与者正一边擦掉脸上的血迹，一边悄悄地从身后站起来。

不好！Peter此时才发现手边没有任何武器，他情急之下开始翻找身上的口袋，希望能找到一些可以帮助自己进攻的东西，突然他感觉裤兜里有什么东西隔着他的腿，把手伸进去一模才发现，是一个小小的喷雾罐——天降奇兵，这不是大妈给的防狼喷雾嘛!!

大妈！！您真是神仙！！

Peter稳住呼吸，飞快地拆掉了隔窗，在对方刚站直身体的那一刻一跃而下。 “晚上好皮尔斯博士!”

皮尔斯还没看清楚来者是谁，就被一团浓烈的白雾包围再次一头栽到了地上。Peter是第一次见到教授如此复杂的表情，不过他对自己的成果还挺满意的。

“晚上好，Mr.Stark!”少年晃了晃手里的小罐子，“新型防狼喷雾，我觉得可能更适合特工使用。”

“你不该在这儿，Spiderman。”教授很快从语塞中恢复过来，“Hammer被这个疯子摆了一道，以为自己在给国防部造装备，没想到皮尔斯早就计划把托卡马克改造成定时炸弹卖到国外去，马里布只是用来做实地测试的，神不知鬼不觉，还能借此打压国防部的气焰。”Peter 注意到 Spiderboy 获得了升级的资格。他利索地把自己的西装挂在墙角暴露的钢筋上扯成布条，给地上昏迷不醒的敌人来了个五花大绑。

“您是怎么发现皮尔斯身份的？我拜托MJ他们用了实验室的高清解析才搞清楚他的伪装。”

“……我听到过他的声音，在那个山洞里。”对方很平淡地陈述着，“所以一看你的视频就认出来了，只不过光凭这些没法叫其他人介入。” 

“Well，反正我已经来了，您确定不需要模型助手来帮忙?”少年完成手上的体力工作后绕到另一台线路前，“再说了，不是只有您一个人想到了量子叠加态的尾部可能。”

环形电弧中不断发生着类似太阳表面的小型爆破，托卡马克被成为人工太阳还是有那么一番道理的，屏幕显示里面的放射元素含量已经远超安全水平——反派科学家把电弧反应堆和控制模型相结合，通过电磁加成制作出了一个定时中子弹，而目前的电能即将无法抑制中子撞击的频度，也就是说，这里很快就会成为爆炸的中心点。

“这只是一个假设，更何况如果反应堆没有停止，那么爆炸会被加速，强度也可能远超现在这个定时炸弹设定的水平。”教授看了一眼四周特制的墙壁，“呵，怪不得，皮尔斯倒是早就想到了这一点。”他继续着手头的工作，“不得不说他还挺有牺牲精神的，直到最后一刻都要留在自己的炸弹边上。”

“但如果取值为0，就会产生相反的效果，整个反应堆会停止外扩，在电弧内急速燃尽成为废墟。”Peter 似乎并没有被吓到，反而感到无比的轻松。

此时两台电脑分别发出了运算完成的提示：“电磁频度建立完毕。”“对撞频度拟合完毕。” 

“电量不足的问题您打算怎么解决?”Peter 问道。

“很简单，利用正常的线路把目前所有的供电都集中到电弧上。”教授按下一个按钮，电弧一下子发出耀眼的金色光芒，但电脑提示还差20%的电量，“我需要你现在立刻出去，告诉 Keener 让海岸警卫队的人把会场沿海的防护墙炸掉，海水倒灌会产生一定的能量，托卡马克本身的发电机组就有一部设置在水里。”

“您不必担心，我进来前就已经请他安排了。”Peter 不出意外看到对方意外的神情，这时候房间外面传来一声巨大的闷响，地面有一次震颤了一下，牢固的墙体上应声出现了几个裂缝，几柱湍急的水流通过裂缝冲进了房间，“您得再想个别的理由把我支开。“他缓步走到对方面前，看了一眼被巧妙挡在身后的运行按钮，把手伸了出去。

“听着，Peter，不管再怎么万无一失，叠加本身就只有 50%的可能......”对方以为 Peter 要强行启动开关，也伸手企图阻拦，但没想到却被一把拉进了少年的怀里。

Peter 在教授惊讶的瞬间用另一个手按下了启动按钮，随后迅速将对方拉到墙后的角落，收紧双臂，把那个温度牢牢嵌在自己的心脏处。所有电力瞬间集中到金色的圆环上，托卡马克装置从太阳便成了庞大闪烁的银河系，而周围顿其他的一切则被纯粹的黑暗笼罩起来，恍惚间，Peter 甚至觉得他们已经被抛到了银河系之外，但怀里的身体是如此的熟悉又真实，仿佛他们只是在布鲁克莱恩那个柔软的沙发里。

“这不是开玩笑，Peter!”教授开始暗自想办法反击，甩掉少年的牵制，“这件事不值得赔上两条命！”

“除非您像揍皮尔斯那样揍我，否则别想让我放手！”Peter早就习惯了对方的套路，一把抓住试图把他推开的手限制住了对方的行动，“而且要完成这个模型还差最后一样东西，只有我才有。”

“还差什么？“对方听到他这么说一下子停止了抵抗。

面前的银河系开始像一个疯狂扩张的白洞一般释放出大量刺眼的光线，湍急的海水已经漫过膝盖，圆环的中心冒出大团烟雾，从圆心散发的冲击波像海啸的前奏般一浪高过一浪，耀眼的光芒开始反过来吞噬一切黑暗。

不过Peter再也没有此前那种焦虑和不安的感觉了，即使结果可能是无法避免的灾难和深渊。而他需要的，不过是——

“一点狗屎运，教授。”

少年听到隐约的隆隆声，仿佛深海中突然冒出的漩涡，又好似近在咫尺的心跳。他看到大海的潮汐中，而那个曾经在夜空照亮他的月亮，此时就安然地靠在他的怀里。

原来除了引力场之外，还有另外的一种力，可以让月亮落入大海，Peter心想。他终于在翻涌灌入的海水中明白了那篇小说的含义。


	13. F(x)=3000

Peter Parker的狗屎运那是真的很强。  
马里布事件的结尾仿佛被少年的狗屎运加护一样，符合了零值假设，成功在最后关头终止了所有中子的活跃形态，致命的爆炸得以平息。  
Peter永生难忘带着防护用具的警卫队和军人们在七零八落的水柱中鱼贯而入，打起强力探照灯把他们团团围住的情形。  
“我警告你马上放开史塔克教授！”其中一个带着面具的人举枪朝着Peter怒吼。  
“你们要找的九头蛇在那边地上，”Tony指了指泡在水里昏迷不醒的皮尔斯，示意Peter稍微放开一些，然后向一众荷枪实弹的人介绍道：“这位是我的模型助手兼治疗师——Peter Parker先生。”  
整个事件的调查并没有花费多少功夫，Peter和教授得以在新年前结束了警方的所有调查启程回家，Keener还真的在起飞前带着他们去了LA的网红海鲜铺，只不过Peter飞向的是阿姨May所在的老家纽约，而教授则在休斯顿研究中心强烈的要求下一脸不情愿地踏上了前往南部的飞机。  
Peter迎来了他人生中最为漫长的一个冬季，并且，也是他手机用电最快的一个冬季，连May都开始在饭桌上指出他心不在焉，把汤洒在桌子上就因为要看手机。  
“你真是被内德和MJ带跑偏了，我还以为只有搞计算机的才有网瘾，真是伤脑筋。”  
Peter只能为背锅的好友默默点上一根蜡烛，事实上，他的短信空间里塞满的是他和另一个人之间的通信——虽然有90%都是他这边发出的信息。整个冬天，教授似乎都很忙碌，但他还是会抽空查看Peter对话框里营养甚少的内容，并且很认真地发送几条长长的回复。  
他不是没有想过直接飞去休斯顿，但他能从那些短信中感觉到教授现在很忙、非常忙，自己不应该再去给他添麻烦。但是他又担心等到一切过去之后，自己又会变成那个于是他只好压制住内心的冲动，只把有的没的信息发送到对方的手机上，但他内心的不安也越来越强烈——休斯顿的研究生活才是对方真正的日常，波士顿只不过是其中一段插曲而已，当一切都步入正轨，他就不再是那个能得到对方所有时间的小助手了。  
看他这个食不知味的状态，MJ倒也很识趣地没再追问少年的情感状况，但内德却对兄弟背着他谈上恋爱（虽然看上去只是单恋）这件事感到非常不满，2月中旬的城中情人节派对，Peter被这位满心嫉妒的损友拖去做wingman，虽然他完全不在状态，连续几次都没有接上话，但却仍在阴差阳错中帮助内德把到了一个叫Betty的姑娘，在这对男女嘉宾牵手成功后，Peter只好在角落里一遍遍确认毫无回音的手机。整个过程中，他甚至拿错了吧台的饮料，将别人点的鸡尾酒一饮而尽，差点没被对方暴打，幸好还算有良心的内德及时赶到，将头脑开始发昏的少年拖回了出租屋。  
第二天Peter醒来的时候，他发现自己的手里正捏着手机，而频幕上显示，一通打给教授的电话已经在线了将近5个小时。  
“What！”少年一下子清醒过来，以为是自己无意中拨了号但却没有及时挂断，而电话那头忽然传出了熟悉的嘲笑声：“早上好，Parker先生，我对你的睡眠质量表示羡慕。”  
“啊，抱歉，我不小心按了拨号。”听到那个声音，Peter忽然紧张起来，他光顾着担心自己的占线可能影响了对方的正常通信，居然没能好好思考一下为什么对面也等了这么久没有挂电话，难道只是为了看他笑话的吗？   
“没关系，Kid。”史塔克教授的心情听上去非常好，他们又寒暄了几句才挂掉电话，等Peter走出房间想要去系数的时候，迎面就看到内德一脸八卦地盯着他。  
“怎么了……我只是在和史塔克教授通电话。”他不知道为什么内德的表情变得更加丰富，但却仿佛看到了什么辣眼睛的东西一般转过头去，再也没有追问。  
一个月后，他再次接到了休斯顿的来电。  
“明天复活节，你有什么安排吗?”对方的心情听上去比上一次更很好，而Peter正在奋力与烤箱里烧焦的甜甜圈搏斗。  
“我恐怕那天店里也有活动。”少年竭力控制着自己不要流露出太多的沮丧，但显然并不太成功，对方发出了他很熟悉的笑声。  
“好吧，我明天会去Pepper家收拾行李正式搬走，顺便参加复活节派对，本想请你一起来。”  
“什么？！”Peter万分痛恨自己为什么要为了3倍的时薪放弃节日休假去小蜜贱顶班。  
“没关系，那些设备得搬上一段时间，你不是还有些衣服放在2楼吗？过几天也一起来顺便拿走。”教授是这么说的，可是Peter压根就等不了这么长时间，更何况这次回来的目的是搬家。在此之前，Peter一直抱着‘教授还住在波士顿’的想法度日，而现在的这个消息无疑浇醒了他的自我催眠，也就是说将来很长的一段时间，他将在也无法在河对岸见到Tony了。  
这个想法让他一整天都无精打采，加上他被众人推（xian）举（hai）套上了Easter Bunny兔耳朵绒帽，心情更是down到了谷底。  
下午，Peter 就遭到了“碰巧路过”的内德和 MJ 的无情嘲笑。波士顿大学城的精英们的笑点并不高超，大家也都懂得work hard、play hard这个motto，因此大学城的社交圈其实非常活跃，经常会搞一些线上活动苦中作乐，Peter推测他们是特意来拍个照片发到脸书上集赞，果不其然，后来 Lia 也来了，她忍着笑告诉 Peter 他已经进入了波士顿大学城变装首页点赞榜。  
“Lia，我有个问题想问你。”Peter 看着 Lia 点开的那张傻不拉几的照片，犹豫地说道。   
“什么问题?”女孩的眼睛闪着愉快的光芒。  
“你之前说的，All you have to know is in that kiss到底什么意思？”  
“欧~”女孩突然露出了一个意味深长的表情，“你怎么现在才对这个感兴趣了？看来当初确实是没怎么把我放在心上。”  
Peter心虚了起来，不过现在可不是扭捏的时候：“Well，我就想知道这到底有没有用。”  
Lia笑得非常放肆：“当然了，Peter，你可以把它想象成一把钥匙，去打开薛定谔的盒子，” 她露出了一个真诚的表情，“打开盒子之前，波函数还没有坍缩，猫处在既死又活的状态，或者，在你的实验中，爱你或者不爱你的状态，” 真诚地表情带上了一点八卦，“而你所要做的就是打开那个箱子看看里面究竟是什么结果。”  
“……”Peter被这一连串说明搞得哑口无言。  
“别以为我们学文科就是吃素的，Parker。”波士顿文学系的优秀学生露出了两排白牙。  
快下班前，Peter 被死皮赖脸的外卖员拦了下来，请他顺路去布鲁克莱恩送个外卖。这是个意外之请， 不过Peter也正想趁着夜色还早去Potts家见教授一面，何况一向嬉皮笑脸的韦德先生难得正色了起来:“你还记得枪击事件里那个小女孩摩根吧？这单是为她母亲定的生日礼物，我还有西剑桥的单子走不开，帮个忙呗?收的钱直接归你做加班费!”  
“没想到您还挺善良的。”Peter 点点头，接过了包装得过于豪华的外卖，心想这家伙倒还算大方。结果韦德立马露出了狼尾巴: “里面有我给摩根母亲的情书，你务必一定要送到哦!对了，要穿着兔子帽去这样比较容易讨女孩子的欢心!我下半生的幸福就交给你了啊彼得小亲亲~”  
果然有诈，Peter决定蒙着脸去。  
布鲁克莱恩区今天似乎也有社区活动，家家户户都敞开着铁门欢迎邻里串门。彼得兔硬着头皮将礼物送到了小姑娘家中，那个叫摩根的小女孩坐在轮椅上高兴地给了兔子外卖员一个亲吻，不过少年还是摸着良心提醒那位身材姣好的母亲:“里面有一封给您的生日祝贺......  
如果您不喜欢可以烧掉或者扔掉。”  
长发及腰的女士露出了一个知情的微笑:“欧，没关系，韦德只是害羞。”  
不，不是的!!  
Peter 一路上都在思考为什么外卖员居然能把自己的人设经营成这样，不知不觉发现已经走到了 Potts 女士家附近。咨询师的职业非常保密，但她在社区的号召力却非常惊人，按照那片草坪的嘈杂程度和门口停车的数量，Peter甚至怀疑是不是整个区的人都在她家院子里。  
“哦!Peter!你怎么穿着这个来了?!”女作家老远就看到了无精打采的Easter Bunny，不由笑开了花，“快进来一起玩玩!”音乐和啤酒充斥着周围的空气，穿着圣诞礼服绕着德牧打闹飞奔的小朋友们很快发现了彼得兔，Peter 奋力拼搏，终于在熊孩子的尖叫声中杀出一条路，绕到了后屋——那片区域今天存放了很多原本放在草坪上的东西，给聚会腾出了地方，因此显得有些拥挤。Peter 小心翼翼从后门绕进别墅里，打算去冰箱里偷点吃的。不同于热闹的草坪派对，别墅里似乎没什么动静，Peter 很快摸到了没开灯的厨房，刚攥上冰箱门，他忽然听到咨询室里传来两个人的声音。  
“和你有关系吗?”Peter 愣了一下——那是史塔克教授的声音，“国防部拿到了研究成果还不满意?还需要打探我的私人行程吗?”  
“Tony，我是以朋友的身份……”  
“但你首先是空军的罗杰斯中将，啊不对，今年已经是上将了，”史塔克教授的语气带了一点微妙的讽刺，更多则是无奈，“恭喜升职。”  
“这是我的职责要求。”对方丝毫不为所动，但他的无奈并不输给对方，“你知道那些派系之间的微妙关系，史塔克团队被扣上叛国的帽子不光影响到你，还影响到其他很多人，”军人的语气虽然平静，但却非常坚决，“我很抱歉，但我别无选择。”  
“看来在预算这块蛋糕面前，技术被滥用的危害显得不那么重要。”对话内容听上去非常严重，Peter 吓得不敢动，感觉自己可能会因为知道得太多而被做掉，“不管怎么说，调动已经定下来了，休斯顿这边暂时由罗曼诺夫负责，以后有什么事请直接去找她。”  
房间内响起了脚步声，Peter 赶紧躲到厨房的阴影里瞧瞧观望着客厅里的情况。果然，史塔克教授快步从咨询室走了出来，似乎想要拉开正门请人出去，而追出来的是一个身材高大的金发男子，穿着空军制服，应该就是罗杰斯上将。这个陌生人一把拉住了教授想去开门的手，将他整个人推到墙上，Peter 一下子紧张起来。  
“上将，我得提醒你现在至少违反了2条行为守则!”  
“你以为我是为了什么!”少年能从紧绷的背部感觉到军人心中的怒火，“你以为我追求这些军衔，只是为了我自己吗?!”见情况不太妙，他悄悄抓起墙边的扫帚，快速移动到客厅的沙发后面，密切注意着门口的情况，准备随时出手。  
换了角度之后他看不到史塔克教授的表情，不过能听到一声微弱的叹息：“当然，Steve，你为了很多人，不光是我，也不光是休斯顿…”  
托卡马克的稳定运行，意味着能源领域的重大突破，涉及太多集团的利益，在这个漩涡里，休斯顿研究中心的力量简直太不值得一提了。比起一个尽善尽美的方案，外界更在乎的是核心技术的归属，对于国防部来说，这也是一个争取年度预算的筹码。  
这是超出了科学领域的可悲现实。  
罗杰斯上将发出了一个无奈的鼻音，稍微往后退了退，依依不舍地放开手:“老天……”Peter 立刻察觉到了中将语气中微小的变化，“过了这么多年我们竟然还在为这个吵架……”  
“或许当初就该预见到会有这么一天。”气氛似乎缓和了一些，可信息量依旧很大，“现在，当你站在这个位置上的时候，你还觉得自己有能力改变这一切吗？”  
一段时间内两人都没有讲话，这个微妙的停顿让他心里顿生一股莫名奇妙的毛躁来。  
“我很抱歉，Tony，我从来不希望用这样的方式伤害你。“Steve 以一种非常忧伤但温柔的方式说道，”多年来，我一直坚信，军队的资源能给我更多的力量来保护你，可我万万没想到，为了得到这些，有一天我会站在你的对立面上。”  
空间再次陷入了沉默，Peter 终于理清了那些隐藏在背后的纠葛。  
休斯顿研究中心虽然不是专业的武器研究所，但也并非完全独立，它的上级是太空总署，再上级就是联邦空军，于情于理都不应该违抗命令。  
但对科学家来说，从来都不希望技术成为集团博弈的筹码，更不希望它成为杀伤性武器的导火索。这一点任性的坚持，非常像教授会做的事情，但在更为巨大的故事线中却显得非常无力。  
“你并没有做错什么，Steve，”Peter 在这句平静的回应中听到了什么东西破碎的声音，“不用太顾及我。”  
“Tony……”  
“整个冬天我的团队都在拼命干活，我们从陨石中提取复制了新的元素，无害冷聚变的条件已经成熟，靠这个方案能捞到更多预算，可把休斯顿的老头们高兴坏了。”教授耸耸肩，“上将，你该更信任我一些，别老是忧心忡忡、愁眉苦脸的。”  
“包括擅自去阻止九头蛇，至今为止你让人担心的事情还少吗？”Steve 似乎有些无奈，再怎么迟钝如 Peter 也能听出这种无奈下潜伏的和普通朋友之间的差距，“休斯顿的麻烦制造者先生？”  
这个称呼很自然地让Peter联想起了Pepper对教授年轻时那些花边新闻的描述。“现在的这个胡子拉碴的样子倒是不会有人误解了，看着就不好惹。”Tony 自嘲地笑了一下，“上次我去和总署的人理论，刚进门那个参谋就被吓得连握手都忘了。”  
“你生气的时候是挺吓人的。”上将似乎被话题带到了回忆中，语气里的怒气也少了许多，但 Peter想要阻止他接下来动作的念头完全没有消失，“不过我更喜欢你不生气的样子。”对方往前靠了一下，手滑落倒了教授的手心，而另一只手则抚上了棕发男子线条分明的侧脸，“有时候我还是会想念那些日子。”  
如果焦虑感有测量数值的话，Peter 现在已经快接近爆表，他用仅剩的一点理智把自己牢牢钉在原地，转过身不去看那些动作。  
“所以，你这次来只是来兴师问罪的吗？”  
“不，我只是，”对方的语气几乎要把躲在阴影里的少年逼疯，“只是来向你道歉的…马里布的事情，我没有想过要你一个人面对这些。”  
Peter徒劳地捂住了耳朵，也因此错过了接下来的对话。  
“事实上，并不是一个人。”教授的眼神向远处的墙面飘了一下，随后回到了眼前的Steve身上，对方露出一个略微错愕的表情，顺着那个眼神回头看了一眼，随后笑着放开了手。  
“哇哦，看来我的道歉太迟了？”Steve抓了抓头发，“我听说过他，波士顿城区的枪击，马里布那次也是他？”上将露出一个懊恼但并不那么纠结的苦笑，“在罗曼诺夫告诉我电话的事情之前，我还以为他不是什么威胁呢。”  
“我也以为。”Tony看着难得吃瘪的友人失笑，“但有些事情始终无法预料。”  
“Well，3000遍，”上将看着棕发男子闪烁的眼睛，微笑着轻声说道，“确实很难预料。”


	14. Easter Bunny的反击

背后传来开门、关门的声音，但Peter完全沉浸在自己错乱无章的焦躁里——那些他压根无法参与的对话、那些把旁人隔绝在外的微妙静默，没有一样不在说明那两个人的关系，即便那只是曾经的关系。  
他只是一个幸运的靠着打工误打误撞走进来的一年级学生、碰巧靠着一点人品被抽中了问题，给对方留下了那么丁点的印象，因为恰好做过完整的模型被赶鸭子上架成为了临时的助手，居然以为自己足够重要到能去保护什么人。  
最终，他只是一只拿着扫帚躲在角落里的可笑的Easter Bunny。  
“你打算蹲到什么时候?”毛绒帽子的耳朵突然被提了起来，“白看好戏的彼得兔先生?”Peter 怀里那把可笑的扫帚暴露在对方视线中，他立刻听到头顶上方传来了嘲笑的声音。  
“哇哦，看来你没打算白看?还是我们影响了你打扫房间?”见 Peter 没动静，教授停下了吐槽，把手放到兔子的肩膀上，“Steve是个正直的人，你不用过于紧张。”  
“我没有紧张!”彼得兔突然爆发，站起来甩开了肩上的手，顺便把那顶他眼中幼稚可笑的帽子也拽了下来。很快他就意识到了自己的失态，因为他在教授的眼睛里看到了一张气急败坏、发型全乱的傻乎乎的脸。  
“抱歉，我......我本来不想偷听，但是，你们似乎吵起来了......”  
“当然了，Peter。“教授捏了捏他的脸，“我看到墙上的影子了，在你溜到沙发后面的时候......我还以为是冰箱里的莴笋姑娘逃了出来。“  
Peter 勉强笑了一下，笑得确实有点难看，因为他终于在对比之下听出了那些语调上的细微差别。  
教授和罗杰斯上将讲话的时候，空气里仿佛有无数片缓缓降落的羽毛，在心房上留下痒痒的感觉，而现在，空气里只有扫帚扬起的灰尘。  
“你不想出去和他们一起玩玩吗?”史塔克教授很快绕到少年跟前，把扫帚从他怀里抽出来放回厨房，见Peter还是一脸呆呆的样子，“哦，你是不是原本想进来偷点吃的?“史塔克先生露出一个恍然大悟的表情，”但我恐怕冰箱里没剩什么了。“他抱着手臂看了看Peter的表情，说道：“既然你都来了，不如顺便把2楼的东西收拾一下？”  
除了点头，Peter能说什么呢？  
这里并不是他的家，也不是他租的房子，教授也不过是为了治疗而住在这里，一切结束之后，当然不应该在留下任何痕迹。他从来没有觉得通往2楼的阶梯如此昏暗、如此晕眩，他的呼吸像钝器一般击打着肺部，早先询问Lia的那句话，突然像魔咒一般吞噬了他的血液和心智。  
“Mr.Stark，我有件事情想请你帮忙。”在走进房间的瞬间，身后传来少年的声音，史塔克教授转过身看着 Peter，发现对方低着头，似乎被什么东西压得透不过气，当他再次抬起头的时候，一年级学生的呼吸中透着一股陌生的冷静和说不出来的锋利，“我想做个实验。”他没等得到回答，就轻轻带上了身后的房门。  
“Peter?”在房门关上的瞬间，教授一下子感觉到屋内气氛的变化。  
青年浅棕色的眼睛在昏暗的光线中变得越发明亮，不像是什么圣诞节的兔子玩偶，反而更像深夜里潜伏着等待猎物的小狮子。  
“薛定谔的猫的假设，您不陌生。”话虽如此，可青年没有去开电脑或者任何实验器具，而是紧紧盯着对方的动作。  
“……当然……”史塔克教授从很早开始就专注于物理和工程的研究，他知道产生引力或者磁场需要哪些条件，现在，这个没有任何辅助工具的房间里本不应该存在任何强大的引力场，但他却根本挪不动脚，以至于当他终于能看到青年眼睛里自己的身影时，只能在隐约的直觉中轻声问道，“……你打算怎么验证?”  
“很简单，用钥匙打开箱子，”Peter 的声音更轻柔，他进一步收近两人之间的距离，把对方困在自己和房门之间，Tony 终于意识到，他错过了最佳的逃跑时间。青年紊乱的呼吸带着温热的触感抚过他的嘴唇，念出了那道在他脑海里盘旋已久的咒语:“All you have to know is in that kiss……”  
话音刚落，Peter 就夺走了对方说话的权利。  
史塔克先生的嘴唇柔软又带着一点微凉，但却有一些干燥，Peter 不由自主伸出舌尖舔了一小口，那个瞬间他感觉到对方似乎轻颤了一下，并开始后撤。  
他可不会让他得逞!  
Peter 紧紧追了上去，这一次他重重贴上了那两片嘴唇，舌尖扫过的皮肤留下明显的颤栗， 在敲开牙齿之前他遭遇了微弱的抵抗，但随着少年的手抚上男人的脸颊迫使他更贴近自己， 抵抗就变成了迎合。  
如何验证实验结果呢？  
“关键取决于是否引起了情欲的本能反应。”  
“什、什么……本能?“  
“进入、结合、占有……”  
进入——Peter 的舌头滑进了炙热的口腔，瞬间包裹上来的温度让他几乎失控。他的心脏 正在超速运行，呼吸困难，头晕目眩，可是和以往不同，他没有坐以待毙，而是笨拙地调 整了一下呼吸，又再次突入了温暖的内部。  
结合——Peter 的胃在剧烈灼烧，舌头紧紧纠缠的感觉让他恍若被绑在蹦极绳上恣意抛洒， 他怀疑是津液中的甘甜给了大脑超负荷的愉悦信号，让他一而再再而三地吮吸汲取。扫过 内壁时那几乎不可闻的呻吟在 Peter 的脑内炸开了烟花。  
占有——屋外的音乐声越来越响，黑暗中紊乱粗重的呼吸越发染上情欲的颜色。Peter 的 理智已经彻底败给本能，而对方的手指也已经插到少年柔顺的棕发里，轻重相间的揉动无 疑成了最好的催化剂。Peter 稍微松开对方，以便两人都能调整一下呼吸，然后又在下一 个瞬间精确捕获了那双略微发红发肿的嘴唇，紧随而来的是更加深入而强硬的纠缠，空气 中弥漫着少年不受控制的荷尔蒙的气息。这股从未展现过的占有欲很快就将被吻的一方压到了床上。  
“Pete...等等!”爆发的少年力气惊人，教授勉强制止了他俯下身继续掠夺的意图，但小 狮子并不愿意就这样收手，他狡猾地假装不再施加力气，但却在对方也放松警惕后很快吻上了脆弱的侧颈，“你知道自己在做什么吗?”  
少年的动作停顿了一下，随后他抬起身子，抓起对方的手紧紧贴在自己胸口，那里的心跳仿佛一座小小的，爆发前的火山。  
“如果您不喜欢的话，您可以推开我，Mr.Stark。”他的呼吸被剧烈的颤抖打乱，被拒绝的恐惧突如其来，可他已经没有办法在把那些想法压抑在心里，“可是我...”一想到这里的回忆都将真的只变成回忆，竟会难过到无法呼吸，他在马里布的爆炸装置面前都没有感到过一丝一毫的害怕，现在却因为对方的动作整个心脏都在颤抖。那些曾经的拥有和即将到来的失去，足够将这颗心脏撕得粉碎。  
他不是什么国防部的高官、也没有什么强大的背景，如果再有什么意外，他甚至连一个海岸警卫队都叫不动。Peter Parker为Tony Stark所做的一切看上去那么微小又可笑——两次紧紧的拥抱、一堆实验、几顿晚餐、后湾的若干个吃醋的夜晚和沙发上动机不纯的电脑游戏。  
这居然已经是他竭尽全力的结果。  
他真的不甘心。  
“可是我愿意用尽所有来保护您，Mr.Stark…如果您在黑暗里的话，”少年的手像最初遇到时那样，带着南部沙漠夏日的热度，紧紧扣住了对方的指间，做着徒劳的努力，“我也会在那里。”  
他的额头抵着身下人的，滚烫的温度让他几乎融化，对方不知为何被他的表白逗笑了，轻轻摸着少年的后脑勺问道：  
“为什么你在电话里那么直白，到了这儿就只会绕弯呢？”  
“电话里…？”少年愣了一下，才反应过来对方大概是在说那个2月中旬的夜晚，莫名其妙拨通的电话。但是他完全不记得自己在电话里说过什么！！  
“看来你确实什么都不记得了。”对方看着Peter一脸茫然的表情露出了微笑，“没关系，我记得就好。”年长的一方闭上眼睛，将自己湿润的嘴唇轻轻凑了上去。  
整个世界都坍塌了，天旋地转，有什么东西紧紧攥着他的动脉让他全身都处在缺氧的状态中几乎就要晕过去，但是他完全不想放开紧贴的嘴唇和纠缠的舌头。直到他听到了那声想象中的呜咽。  
离开唇瓣的时候少年的手指还不舍地抚在对方的脸颊上，他的掌心很快便得到了一个吻。  
Peter 在此刻无比感谢 Potts 教授的 P53 页，在他的大脑完全无法指挥身体的时候，他还能依稀想起那些最基本的应该照顾到的地方。  
当他的呼吸掠过发梢，那颗水滴又及时出现了，引领者少年的探索。  
当他在对方耳根留下柔软的舔吻，他能明显感觉到喉结愉悦的起伏和轻轻拱起的身体。  
当他探入对方的衣服时，肌肤的触感让忍耐已久的下身涨得发疼。  
在这个步骤他遭到了一点小小的几乎是下意识的抵抗，Peter很清楚如果对方真的想阻止，他一定不是对手，但他还是停了下来，在那个人的耳边喘息着安慰道：“…如果您不愿意我会停下来…”话语间他已经触摸到了遭到抵抗的原因——那不是一具传统意义上完美的身体，而是零星散布着深浅不一甚至有些骇人的伤疤，但Peter很清楚那些伤痕的来历，也知道应该如何消除它们，“但我不会因为这些停下来…”  
终于，那个微小的抵抗被化解在耳畔的呼吸里。除去衣物的障碍，温暖柔软的躯体随着他的亲吻和抚摸不断起伏，就像是被引力牵引的潮水涨落，伴随着令人头昏脑涨的夹杂着呻吟的喘息。  
当拇指滑过胸前突起时，热情的回应让他几乎忘记了呼吸，只会本能的一遍遍去按那个开关，让床上的身体打开得更大一些。  
大腿内侧的触感和温度像缓慢流动的岩浆，当Peter抚上中心坚硬的分身，他得到了剧烈的颤抖和第一个激烈的恳求的深吻，席卷而来的热度和湿度足够让他的理智灰飞烟灭。  
他只记得用亲吻根本封不住那些奔涌而出的惊叫，而下身在狭窄的空间中被挤压到只有滚烫的融化般的愉悦的感受。  
Peter这才意识到被大海吞没的是自己，完整、彻底、心甘情愿、毫不回头。周围全是深海般的、宇宙般的黑暗，可他不是一个人在那里。  
第二天早上当Peter醒来的时候，那颗脑袋依旧埋在他锁骨的位子，睫毛的影子倒映在因情事而微红的脸颊。  
少年想起后半夜他们甚至仍在纠缠不清，没有人关心楼下的女士是否回到屋内，甚至很可能有宾客因为天气寒冷而转入房内。温暖的内壁因为被狠狠要了两次而变得异常敏感，他只需一个小小的摩擦就能引发不可控的吮吸和挤压，Peter承认，第二次释放后的那些后续的动作几乎都是为了耳边那些浸润了情欲和示弱的喘息而做的。  
他能隐约看到对方胸口那个微红的牙印，猜测腿根柔软的肌肤上还有自己恶意的捏痕。对方靠在他身上的表情太过平静乖巧，那些覆盖着胡渣的脸部轮廓下竟然透出一股逆向的孩子般的稚气。结果他还是在忍不住悄悄亲吻对方额头的时候成功把人弄醒了。  
“我在费舍山买了一栋房子。”怀里的人呢喃着说道。  
“…什么？”Peter的大脑在3秒处理后愣住。  
“后湾大都是公寓，不适合放实验设备。”那双眼睛现在只看着他，似乎也只想看着他，Peter感觉到他的心脏因血液的冲击而突然加速，“Hill那里地方大，如果你不介意偶尔需要早起的话…”  
“等等…所、所以搬家不是搬回休斯顿？！” Peter忽然明白过来，昨天的上将也确实提到了“调动”这个词。  
“休斯顿从去年开始就计划与MIT合作共建一个新的实验室，当时我只来做前期协调的，现在申请做了负责人。”  
“你说的搬家不是搬回休斯顿！！”少年的声音里掩饰不住纯粹的惊喜，“让我来整理衣服是为了…！”  
“Well，在你突然采取行动之前，我本想问你是不是愿意一起过去，你知道…”那个毛茸茸的脑袋凑了上来，吻在少年的嘴角，“I want someone who can take me home。”  
“……当然，Tony。”Peter追逐着那个气息，“我不会让给其他人。”


	15. 爱与狗屎运的常数模型

2月15日，凌晨两点，连续熬夜的第三天。   
史塔克团队除了仿佛靠电池运行的罗曼诺夫还能精神矍铄地揍沙袋缓解压力之外，其他人几乎都已经成了行尸走肉。  
在把眼神涣散的研究员们劝回去休息后，组长史塔克教授和永动机罗曼诺夫决定留下来写完实验报告。  
“原来昨天是情人节？”罗曼诺夫望着墙上的时钟突然意识到沉浸工作让她错过了什么，不过对于他们这种职业来说，优先顺序一目了然，何况这个实验事关冷聚变方案的成败，相比之下节日似乎并没有那么重要。  
“没错，祝你节日快乐。”果不其然，另一个留下来的人也已经累得不行，很敷衍的回了一句莫名其妙的节日祝福。  
“你的手机。”罗曼诺夫朝桌子上闪动的手机努了努嘴，那个名字她认识，是Pepper家见过的MIT的孩子。  
“Peter？”教授接起手机的时候并没有开公放，但罗曼诺夫还是听到了电话那头不受控制的迷迷糊糊的大吼：“我想见你，Mr.Stark，现在就想！我等够了！”  
从不手抖的女科学家险些把手里的试管打翻。  
“……Peter？你醉了？”  
“为什么你还不回来？为什么你这么晚了还没睡？”Peter无视对方的问题，不依不饶，“等等…你在约会吗？”  
“如果你管三天没洗澡没睡觉，一直守在电脑面前搞数据叫做约会的话。”Tony笑了笑。  
“欧，好吧……”声音变小一点了，罗曼诺夫女士停下手头的工作，侧过脑袋，在安静的夜色中竖起耳朵，生怕自己漏掉任何一个细节——天大的八卦，天大的八卦啊！  
“但我还是很想见你。”Peter那头似乎传来一些布料的摩擦声，像是在被子里调整了一下姿势，“机票真贵……”  
“其实我们可以视频……“  
“No…你不明白…”Peter自暴自弃地捂住了脸，声音有些闷，“你不明白！不只是见你…”少年一个直球打断了对方的话，“不是光看到你，Mr.Stark，我想让你一直留在我身边……不是一晚上、不是几天、也不是几个月几年，而是永远！”  
罗曼诺夫对着空气做出一个OMG的嘴型，忍住了喉咙口的尖叫。  
“Peter……”教授的声音正色了起来，似乎正扶着醉醺醺的Peter好言相劝，让他早点乖乖睡觉别再发疯，“现在的你不该考虑这些，未来会有太多变数，今晚你只需要照顾好自己，早点休息。”  
“又是变数，我真是受够了那些变量模型！！”Peter突然借着酒劲凶起来，罗曼诺夫觉得有点好笑，甚至想给Peter鼓个掌，因为整个休斯顿中心都没有人敢这么跟史塔克教授讲话，“可是我不会变，Mr.Stark，我一直都没有变，从第一次见面开始，一直……”他忽然又陷入到期期艾艾的语气中，在挣扎了许久后对着话筒说道，“我一直爱着你……”  
罗曼诺夫终于忍不住回头看了一眼研究小组负责人，他的背挺得笔直，似乎陷入了巨大的纠结中。  
“听着Peter……”  
“你才给我听着！”话音未落对方又开始撒泼，“我爱你！Peter Parker爱着Anthony Edward Stark，永远！”  
罗曼诺夫捕捉到了研究者的沉默和指尖的颤抖。  
“如果你不肯回答我的话我就一直说下去，不管几遍！”Peter的音量又开始提高：“我爱你，Mr.Stark，我爱你！”  
“Peter，停下……”  
“我爱你！！”少年几乎是冲着话筒在吼了，爱财如命的罗曼诺夫开始认真反省自己对钱和包包的爱是如此虚情假意，她几乎已经听到那被电波削弱了的哽咽，“I do love you, Tony……”  
罗曼诺夫看了一眼史塔克教授僵硬的背影，她决定起身离开，给对方一点空间，没想到还没等她站直，背后就传来轻声的回答。  
“I love you，too，Kid。”  
从不手抖的女科学家，颤颤巍巍地掏了掏白大褂的口袋，觉得需要去外面抽根烟。  
“Just two……？”电话那头的人似乎还不满足，像个耍无赖的孩子，一口气把筹码增加翻了好几倍，“I love you three thousand…”结果话才刚说完，听筒里就传来了年轻人呼呼大睡的鼾声。  
休斯顿这边，史塔克教授似乎没有挂电话的意思，只是将仍接通着的电话放到了手边，继续着电脑上的工作。  
罗曼诺夫女士深吸一口气，假装什么都没听到，重新坐回了自己的位子。过了几分钟，她转头看了一眼早就不再是工作界面的电脑屏幕，幽幽地问道：“你是在给Peter充话费吗？”  
“是。”  
女士失笑：“所以，你那个模型问题终于解决了？”

“没错。”  
这一晚的休斯顿实验室一共取得了两个成果，首先，研究小组找到了安全冷聚变的操作方法，为托卡马克装备的实际应用铺平了道路。

其次，Tony Stark教授终于找到了他寻求已久的那个模型分布——更准确的说，这是他的模型助手找到的。  
“我还以为是多难的分布，结果却是个常数函数。”教授轻带着不可思议的语气说道。  
“F(x)=3000？”罗曼诺夫笑着給了一个公式。  
Tony轻笑着点了点头：“而其他的一切，只不过是向着这条永恒的中心线回归而已。”

正文全文完


End file.
